A Sword Reforged
by Wistful Mindscape
Summary: A warrior returns to a familiar time but a new world where a new evil rises. But he is no longer alone. Fusionfall belongs to Cartoon Network, I don't own the Fusionfall or characters/places in it. Paused.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Nobody knew who he was, nor did he, completely. He was an unusually tall Japanese man in a white gi, his hair in a small bob and plain geta on his feet. On his belt was a katana in a black scabbard with a black and yellow grip and around his neck was a string, holding a pointed crooked tooth. When he came, he was surrounded in fantastic blue light, blinding all who saw it. When they dissipated, both the man and the audience could see the other. Their eyes saw this man who looked as if he were from feudal Japan while he saw another alien world. The road he stood upon was solid and black, the buildings around him made of stone and metal and the people! The people were dressed in bizarre and brightly colored threads with footwear that harkened to one of his previous adventures with a shoe store. One thing brought down his panic, however; they were humans. Humans, just like him. Such a fact comforted him after spending months on a planet populated with strange creatures. But it was not to last.

Before he could speak, he heard sirens wailing and covered his ears in response. From the corners of the buildings came a mobile transport the size of a small house. It was black with red streaks and no windows. On its sides were two robots that had a similar color scheme as the tank. They had no legs and instead hovered while their black heads and humanoid arms had red fire-like spikes. Their eyes matched their spikes in color and seemed fixed in an "angry" position. They didn't have any mouths but spoke through an unseen speaker. Its voice was male and deep, completing its attempt at intimidation. "Scanning anomaly." The man's eyes widened and he gasped, "Aku?"

"Scanning data banks," the other stated, "Aku: mythological demon in feudal Japan. Destroyed by legendary Son of Heaven, origin unknown."

"Destroyed?" The man's eyebrows were raised before looking to his sword, "So he truly _is_ vanquished."

The scanning robot suddenly interjected, "Scan complete, subject has trace amounts of unknown energy. Further unknown materials include object on subject's belt and near neck. Subject is otherwise human. Conclusion: return subject to Mandark Industries for further analysis." The other robot then approached the man, its hand retracting into its arm and replaced with two prongs that coursed with electricity. "You will come with us. Failure to do so will be met with force." The man then quickly drew his sword and sliced the machine's arm off. It recoiled and then looked at its severed appendage before staring back at the man. "Subject is hostile, request assistance." The man was engaging what seemed like a fighting stance before looking at the people around him. Before the robots could begin any movement, the man ran to his left and jumped to incredible heights, bounding across blocks in single jumps. After reaching a patch of forest, he continued on ground, away from sight.

"Subject is lost." The intact machine noted, "Contacting Mandark Industries headquarters." Within the hour, similar robots came in droves, cordoning off the area and using strange vacuum-like devices. After a half hour of work, a black and red helicopter flew above the site and landed outside of the closed area. After the rotors died down, a teenage boy stepped out. He had black hair arranged in a bowl-cut and wore a white button-down shirt, a striped black and yellow tie, shorts, librarian-esque glasses and black shoes. The most ridiculous and eye-catching was the large maroon and red pointed cape on his back which looked like it could be wrapped around his svelte figure. His eyes were pointed into a cold stare and his mouth showed no emotion. He stepped out of the chopper and strolled to the nearest robot who greeted him with, "Greetings lord Mandark." The boy's voice was nasally, "What have the Mandroids found?"

"A creature appeared here during the anomaly. It was most definitely human, yet carried unknown objects. He damaged one of our units before escaping. Further analysis of the site has produced traces of tachyons, found theoretically in-"

"Time-travel." Mandark scowled before raising his clenched hands to the sky, "DEXTEEERRR!" He then looked towards a watch on his wrist and pressed a button on its side. It began beeping before a blue hologram appeared of a robot that looked similar to Mandark's horde. However, it did not have angry red eyes, but rather they were yellow and more ambiguous. Every part that was black was blue on this machine and it lacked any spikes. "Hello," its voice was more cheerful than the Mandroids but it was still male, "This is Dexlabs, building your future today! What would you-"

"Dexter. Get him. NOW."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Schmidt is not accepting any calls right now. If you would like to make an appointment just-"

"Tell him that I know about his temporal experiments." The robot was silent for a second, "I see, very well." It disappeared, the blue light still apparent while soft Muzak played. Mandark tapped his foot and rolled his eyes as he waited. When the noise stopped, a boy around Mandark's age appeared as a hologram. His hair was a bright orange and he wore a white lab coat, black pants, black shoes, dark purple gloves and square glasses atop his pointed nose. "Mandark," he had an accent that seemed to be a mixture of Russian and German, "What do you want now? I'm very busy-"

"Cut the crap, Dexter. I know you have been experimenting with time travel."

"What? Where did you come up with that?"

"Don't play dumb. My sensors have positive affirmation that there are active tachyons in the area."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Only you would be dumb enough to not cover their tracks, not to mention there was a human who came out. Interesting how it coincides with your ads seeking volunteers coming out at about the same time."

"As flattered as I am that you follow me like an obsessed fan, you forget there are other geniuses in the world. Not to mention if I were experimenting with time travel, the time I find applicants would be irrelevant. I'm also not so stoopid as to not give them a way to return; which that man clearly had not."

"How do you-"

"Unlike you and your pathetic need to show force, I had nano drones survey the situation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Dexter disappeared and the watch shut off, leaving Mandark gritting his teeth in frustration.

Meanwhile, Dexter was in an expansive area filled with advanced technologies and machinery which gave off a slightly blue color. Behind Dexter were two robots identical to the receptionist hologram. They both flanked another robot that was vastly different from the two. It had an obvious female form, although its legs looked to be fused with a miniature hover device levitating her where her feet would be. Its face looked human, save for green, pupil-less eyes and atop its head was metal designed in a way that it looked like a 50's housewife cut. Its legs, chest and upper arms were dark blue while its hands, face and "hair" were light blue and its shoulders and wrists were silver. In its hand was a silver tablet that bore a striking resemblance to a clipboard. "Dexter?" Its voice matched its female form and sounded like it had emotion, "Is everything alright?" Dexter sighed, "Mandark is suspicious that we're experimenting with time-travel."

"Oh dear." Dexter began walking through an opened passage along a white corridor as his machines followed. "We can't let Mandark catch on, we're almost ready for trials and I can't let any data leaking to a competitor." They entered another previously sealed area to find large glass pods being observed by Dexter's drones. He then turned, "Computress, double all server scans and firewall checks until further notice." The feminine robot nodded. "Already done."

"Also order all outside Dexbots to restrict any non-authorized personnel. Especially Dee Dee, God knows what havoc she could wreak with this experiment."

"Of course." Dexter stared back at the machines, "I don't know who that guy was or what he did, but it's none of our concern, not when we're so close."

Three months later.

The sun slowly rose over a group of mountains as it bathed the forest in light. Eventually, the rays made their way to a wooden cabin, standing in a small, grass covered valley; no trees to obscure the star's majesty. Through an open window, the cabin began to be illuminated; inside was a broken refrigerator, a stove, a multi-colored rug and a bed with a hand-crafted wooden frame and a mattress. Atop the bed was the same man who arrived three months ago, still sleeping in his gi, his sword beside him.

When the light reached his head, his lids opened slowly, but not groggily. He then silently exited the bed and picked up his sword, placing it in his sash. He stood by the window and smiled at the sunrise, savoring its beauty. The man proceeded to exit the cabin and walk into the forest. For about an hour, he went to various places, checking on snare traps before hiding them again. After seeing no creature caught in them, he went to a bush where he picked wild berries, promptly eating them after taking an armful. Afterwards, the man came back to the field where the cabin was. He slowly unsheathed his sword and started to swipe at the air as if fighting an invisible enemy. He blocked, slashed and dodged for another hour before a cry rang out, scaring several birds. The man quickly sheathed his sword and ran to where the noise came from.

When he reached it, he found a brunette boy suspended from his ankle by a snare trap. He wore black tennis shoes, cargo pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt under a red short-sleeved shirt. "Uh, hey," he asked nervously, "do you think you could get me down from here?" The man bowed his head slightly, "I apologize, I did not mean to inconvenience you." He then untied the knot, causing the boy to fall to the ground with a thud. The boy rubbed his head before the man held out his hand, the boy taking it with a small smile. "Thanks. Oh." After the boy got up, he scanned the ground, grabbing a dark green backpack and putting it on. "So, what'cha doin' out here."

"Well, I came to this place three months ago. I do not know what I must do, so I have been waiting."

"Waiting for what?" The man put his hand on the back of his head. "I do not know. For so long I have tried to get back and destroy Aku, now that it is finished, I know not what I must do." The man looked depressed as he looked down to the forest floor, lost in thought. "Hey," the boy spoke up, "Why don't you come with me, we can talk to my friends and see what's going on." The man smiled, "Thank you, little one, I would very much appreciate that."

"No problem. By the way, my name's Mac, what's yours?"

"Jack."

"Well, nice to meet'cha, Jack. Come on, we're a while over there. It's also the best place for a signal."

"You wish to signal whom."

"Ah, you'll see when we get there." Mac led the way as Jack followed, not knowing what lay before him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Tales

Jack and Mac walked in silence for a few minutes, Mac smiled as Jack gave a smaller version. "So," Mac broke the silence, "Watcha doin' out here? Are you camping or on a _spirit quest_ or something?" Jack sighed, breaking his smile before staring ahead seriously. "I had a quest, now it is finished. Alas, I know not my place in this strange new world." Mac looked up at him, "Oh. Well, where are you from."

"I believe in your language, you would call it 'Japan'." Mac's eyes grew bigger, "Wow, seriously?" his voice rising in excitement, "Are you like a ninja or something?" Jack chuckled, "No, Mac, while I am trained in ninjutsu, I do not usually engage in such combat. I am a, what would you say...?"

"A samurai?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Cool! So that sword is real?"

"Indeed. Handed down by my father, a great warrior in his own right." Jack sighed again, "Yet what has happened to him, I know not." Mac's enthusiasm dissipated, "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe my friends can help." Jack's eyebrow raised, "And your 'friends', are they scientists, magicians?" Mac giggled, "No, they're imaginary."

"Imaginary?"

"Yeah, you know imaginary, thought up and brought to life."

"But how can something imaginary have substance? It-"

"Señor Mac!" A gravely deep voice with a Latin accent came from behind them. The two turned around to see a six-foot tall creature with two large horns, sharp teeth, baggy pants held by a skull belt and purple hair across its body. It then outstretched its arms and barreled toward the boy. "Demon!" Jack cried before drawing his sword and brandishing it in front of him. The beast stopped dead in its tracks, "Be gone foul demon," Jack declared with narrowed eyes, "Set one more foot towards us, and I will cut you down." The monster then screamed and cried, running behind a tree with his back turned, weeping violently. Jack raised his eyebrow and slightly lowered his sword. Mac then dashed past him to the monster and hugged its arm. The beast's wailing turned into sniffling as Mac let go. "There, feel better?"

"Si, gracias Mac."

"Anytime pal." Jack stepped forward, "Excuse me-" the hairy monster screamed and hid behind his hands. "Eduardo, Eduardo," Mac patted Eduardo's arm, "It's okay, he won't hurt you, right?" Jack held up his hands and smiled awkwardly. "Yes, yes, do not fear creature, I will not harm you." Eduardo looked up, "Promise?"

"Yes, you have my word." Eduardo jumped up and cheered before quickly grabbing Jack and hugged him, violently shaking side-to-side. "Yayyy! Es un Nuevo amigo!" He put the samurai back on solid ground before he was crushed. "It is nice to meet you. I am Eduardo. Y tu eres...?"

"His name's Jack," Mac spoke up, "I found him in the woods."

"Oooohhh, are you like that bearded man who protects kids and the forest and turns into animals? I love that movie."

"No, he's a samurai. He's kinda lost, so I thought I'd bring him along."

"Muy bueno! Let's go!" Jack simply smiled as the trio set off.

They walked for five minutes in silence before reaching a dusty clearing. By the end was a bright red tent with a black pit circled by stones and large logs for sitting. "Mac!" From another group of trees came a twelve foot being. It was near completely red with two eyes on stalks, the right stalk bent several times and the eye lazy. Its left arm was long and its digits had circular ends; the other arm was a stub, evidence that it had been lost. Its torso was the smallest part of its body with a blue number one on it. On the bottom of its long legs were a pair of tennis shoes and socks on a pair of long feet. Its face was furry and had a large grin on it. "I'm sorry, but are you okay?" his voice was vaguely soft but male. "It's okay Wilt, I'm fine."

"Whew, thank goodness. When Coco came back without Eduardo or you, I was worried. Was that okay?"

"Where is Coco anyway?" Eduardo asked before being met with a shrill, "Coco!" From behind the tent a bizarre bird walked into view. It had two orange feet, a zig zagged beak, a palm tree as a head with an eye on each side and a blue and white bird-like body with jet wings and a jet tail. Mac waived, "There you are Coco. Where have you been?"

"Coco coco coco coco coco." Coco said the same word but with different inflections, implying some language was being used. "Yeah," Mac laughed, "That just happens, doesn't it?"

"Wait," Eduardo interjected, "Where is señor Bloo?" On cue, what could be described as a blue blob with a mouth and squinted eyes approximately the same height as Mac popped its head out and shrieked in a grating, high-pitched male voice, "Will ya keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Hey, Bloo," Mac greeted the friend with a smile, met with an unenthusiastic response, "Oh, hey Mac. You bring breakfast? I'm starved."

"We had breakfast two hours ago."

"Then where's brunch?" Bloo opened his eyes wider and looked at Jack, "And who the heck is that?" Jack did a slight bow, "Greetings, uh, blue one. I am Jack and..."

"Yeah, yeah, cool." The blob's eyes drifted to Jack's sword. "Hey, is that a ninja sword? I had one once. Beat a hundred, no, _two_ hundred guys like this." Bloo made Kung-Fu noises while flailing stubs on each side of his body which seemed to be hands. After a ridiculous display, he put his arms on his non-existent waist and made a cocky grin, "Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal. Anyway," He turned to the tent and shuffled back, "Call me when breakfast is ready." He then jumped into the tent and zipped it up. Mac face palmed before looking back at Jack with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry about Bloo, he can get a little... self-absorbed." Jack raised a hand, "It is alright, I once met a man like him on my travels and if I learned anything, it is that such people can learn from their errors." Coco spoke in her way while rolling her eyes, prompting a laugh from all but Jack, "Good one Coco," Mac commented. "Regardless," Jack began before bowing, "It is very nice to meet you all."

"Oh I'm sorry," Wilt said, "Am I supposed to do that to? Sorry, sorry." He imitated Jack's greeting, prompting a smile from the warrior. "Thank you for trying to honor me my friend." Coco then joined before Eduardo and Mac mirrored them. The group raised at the same time, all of their faces adorned with smiles before Wilt broke the silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Sit down, sit down, I mean, if that's okay." Jack obliged, planting himself on a log that was next to the ashen pit, the other friends joining soon after. "Señor Jack, can you tell us where you are from?"

"Yeah," Mac added. "And what you're doing out here in Prickly Pines." Jack closed his eyes and sighed before giving a stalwart glance to the forest in front of him. "Long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom. Its citizens prosperous and peaceful as the shogun ruled. Then, a great evil cast over the land known as Aku, destroying and killing with reckless abandon, capturing and enslaving all but the dead and the shogun's wife and son. For years, he trained away from his homeland, exiled, awaiting the day he would receive the one thing that could destroy Aku." Jack slowly unsheathed his sword and held it up, the midday sun shimmering on the steel. "The sword of righteousness." Mac and his friends stared in awe before Jack continued, "When the day came, the boy, now a man, earned the blade and came to Aku's fortress, ready to slay the foul demon. Before the final blow was struck, the warrior was tricked into hesitation, allowing the monster to tear a hole in time and send the man through it, giving lifetimes of preparation for the devil while the son would be disarmed. It would take years of journeying before he would find a way to return and end the wizard's kingdom before it began." Jack returned his sword to its sheath as the group ooo'd at the tale. "So what happened next?" Mac asked.

Jack stood in the middle of a desert devoid of life, corpses of trees the only markers shown by the noon sun. In front was a blue swirling portal surrounded by a metal holder. "At last," Jack spoke, "My quest is at an end." As he walked to the gateway, he immediately dashed to its side and drew his sword. When he struck, the blade hit a geyser of black that erupted in front of him, cleaving it with ease. A voice that sounded like an old man came from it, screaming in pain. The mass quickly grew two black clawed arms, a green mouth and nose, eyes with fire above it, a red chin beard, three sets of horns and a set of teeth, four of them curved, "How?" The figure boomed, "How did you know?"

"You have become predictable Aku," Jack shouted. He then jumped up and decapitated the wizard in a swift motion, prompting another cry of pain. "And I have had enough of your games." The body seeped into black liquid as the head fell with a thud. Jack turned to his goal before a jet-black tentacle grabbed his wrist. "No!" Aku screeched, "This will not stand! I am Aku! I own this world, I own these stars! I will not be stopped by a weak human!" Jack emotionlessly tore the tentacle asunder as Aku used another arm to grab the portal and pull it behind him. Jack walked to the monster looking unconcerned and began tearing apart its head. Pieces feel and vanished as they were cleaved, the tyrant's screams filling the air. In a fit of desperation, Aku bit the warrior on his leg, causing a cry of pain from Jack before he cut straight through them.

Before Aku could react, Jack thrust between his eyes. All was quiet for fifteen seconds before black fire came from the top of Aku's head. Slowly, Aku was vanishing with the flame, saying nothing before disappearing into oblivion. All that was left were the portal and a hooked tooth which Jack removed. Jack bent down and took the artifact, studying it before reaching in his pocket for string. After tying it around the tooth, he closed the loop making a necklace from his trophy. After promptly putting it over his head, he turned to the vortex and glared, "I am coming for you, Aku."

Aku stood triumphant in his castle of flame-like stones, smiling his toothy grin. As he turned around, a blue portal appeared in front of him, "What?!" From it, a warrior's cry came ringing before Jack flew from it, sword drawn overhead, ready to smite its foe. "How-" before Aku could say more, Jack cleaved the demon horizontally, splitting him in two. The halves dissolved and reformed, Aku's body looking like a puddle as he groaned. When his face was reformed, his eyes widened in shock, "Impossible!" The wizard shrieked as Jack stood atop his pitiful body. Without repeating his first mistake, Jack mercilessly pierced between Aku's eyes. The wizard cried in pain as his facial features melted into his black form. When the shrieking stopped, the mass that was Aku copied his future self's demise by burning himself away. When the last of the fires were extinguished, Jack pulled his sword from the ground and scanned the empty chamber.

Suddenly, the ground began crumbling beneath the samurai's feet as the castle shook and broke. Before Jack could register it, a flash of light blinded and enveloped him. He felt a sensation of being flung, powerless to fight against the unseen force. As he tried to open his lids, he could vaguely make out three figures. One had six arms, one had a falcon head and the last had an eyepatch. In Jack's ear a sentence was whispered, "There is more to do." The figures were overwhelmed by light as Jack once more sheltered his eyes, unsure of where he would be taken.

"And that is how I found myself in your world." Mac and his friends were speechless, processing what they heard with wordless awe. Mac was the first to break the silence, "What happened to your friends and family?" Jack shook his head. "I do not know. According to a machine I encountered, Aku's destruction happened long ago. Which means..." Jack's eyes widened. "I have returned to the future." He slammed his fist on the log he sat upon, prompting a jump from the group. The warrior then buried his face in his hands and was silent. "Jack, I'm sorry, but are you okay?" Jack looked up at Wilt. "I..." He stared back at the pit. "For so long, I have searched for a way to go home. When I had finally achieved it, I was ripped apart once more. I did not say good bye to my father, my mother, my people. I do not know if they survived or-" Jack stood up and bowed, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must go. I must find the fate of my people and another way to return. Excuse me."

"Wait!" Mac spoke up, "You can't go at it alone." He ran next to the samurai. "You don't know about anything here. If you stay, we can help find someone who can help, I even know where to start." Jack's eyes lit up, "You do? Who?"

"I have a few pen pals who've been through some crazy stuff like time travel if you can believe it. Not to mention all of the geniuses who are in Townsville. It's better than going who knows where with no clue. Just gotta wait until our trip is done and we can hit the road."

"Great idea Señor Mac."

"I'm sorry, but I think that's a fantastic plan."

"Coco!" Jack smiled. "Thank you, Mac. I would be honored to accompany you."

"Not a problem. I doubt you'll need to use that sword though, nothing really serious happens to us anyway."

In Dexter's laboratory at Dexlabs, Dexter frantically typed on a holographic keyboard in front of a giant monitor. Behind him, Computress did her own typing on her clipboard/tablet before a beeping noise came from it. "Sir, we have an update on object x."

"Put it on screen." The monitor lit up with a picture of Jupiter. The only difference was that a planet-sized sickly-green sphere was connected to the celestial body. The "planet" itself had other massive objects of various color sticking out of it and a miniature asteroid belt around it. "At this rate," Computress announced, "Jupiter will have been taken in by object x within the week." Dexter sighed while pinching the area between his eyes, "This just keeps getting better and better. Between our attempts to find subject one from the trials and this _thing_ eating planets, any commercial research will have to be halted."

"Are you sure sir?" Dexter turned to his assistant. "We have no choice. I have little doubt that we will need to focus the majority of our resources on object x, be it our decision or the government's."

"Understood." Dexter nodded and stared back at the screen. In an instant, a series of green specks ejected from the planet. "Computress, analyze trajectory." Numbers flashed on the screen before giving latitude and longitude coordinates. "Dexter, those objects are traveling far too quickly to be accidental debris." Dexter grit his teeth, "So, Earth is next, eh?" He turned back to the robot. "At their speed, they'll land in a few days. Prepare research teams and alert the president. I have a feeling this is even more dangerous than it seems."

"Of course, sir."


	3. Chapter 3: The War Begins

It had been two days since Jack had met with Mac and his friends. In that time, the group had been enjoying themselves and their time together. Jack would catch fish with his bare hands and pick berries that were safe to eat. Bloo tried to one-up him a few times but either fell into the stream claiming he meant to do it or would eat random berries only to spit them out behind the cover of a bush. He would then "let" Jack take over to give him a chance to impress him. At night, Mac showed Jack how to make s'mores while he told tales of his travels in the alternate future. Even Bloo, the narcissist he was, looked in surprise here and there. Mac also explained that his friends lived at a foster home fittingly named Foster's but Bloo was exempt from adoption thanks to a deal with the owner. Each of them told Jack about their past lives and the kids who created them save for Bloo, who spun a wild tale about being a big shot while Coco could not be understood; a rare scenario which came when talking about her creator. Mac used his phone to show Jack pictures of different places of the world, including the towns where his pen pals lived. Jack was interested in the device at first, but was not completely mystified considering past technological interactions. All in all, the group enjoyed each other's company for the most part.

On the third day, Jack came to see the Foster's crew rolling up their tent and loading their backpacks. Mac was the first to see Jack and waved, "Hey, Jack! You came by just in time."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we had fun and all, but it was just for the weekend." He zipped up his pack and put on his back. "So, ya ready?"

"To come with you?"

"Of course. I called ahead and Madame Foster thinks she can find some place you can crash before we go."

"Thank you, but I do not wish to impose."

"Come on, it'll be easier for everyone if you come."

"Si, not to mention safer."

"Coco coco coco."

"I'm certainly not coming out here again," Bloo grumbled. Jack smiled, "Thank you. I am honored by your hospitality my friends."

"Then let's go!" Mac declared. Everyone took a fair share except for Bloo who gave all of his luggage to Wilt who took it with a smile. After thirty minutes on the dirt trail, they arrived at a black parking lot with several parked cars. "Ah, man," Bloo groaned. "Where the heck is Frankie?" On cue, a blue bus painted in almost a seventies manner with "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" written as a logo on both sides pulled up. When the door swung open, in the driver's seat was a young red-haired woman in a green jacket, white top, purple skirt and tennis shoes. "Hey guys," her voice was chipper but not over optimistic or too bright. "Ya ready to go?" First came Eduardo, then Wilt, Coco, Bloo and Mac. Before heading to his seat, the boy stopped. "Oh, I forgot. Frankie, this is Jack. The guy I talked to Madame Foster about." Frankie turned to the samurai and gave a warm smile. "Hey, my name's Frankie. Mac's said a lot about you." Jack bowed slightly, "I thank you for allowing me to stay at your home, madam."

"Oh, no. My grandma owns the place, I just work there. Hop on!" Jack did so and found a seat in front of the gang, sitting by the window on the left side. The bus started and began moving, the motor not causing any surprise in Jack. As the friends were talking to each other, Jack surveyed his surroundings in silence, face expressionless. They passed small parks, shops and suburban residences that radiated peace. Suddenly, Jack felt a tugging on his sleeve. The samurai looked down to find Mac on the other end. "You okay?" Jack smiled slightly. "Yes. I am glad to see the world without Aku's tyranny. Once I return, I will tell of this future to my people."

"Good to hear." The bus ride was uneventful save for Bloo sneaking behind Frankie to pull a prank. Before starting his hijinks, Frankie warned him that if he did anything, he would be walking the rest of the way, promptly bursting his bubble.

Eventually, the bus stopped in front of a gate to a tall manor, the word Foster's at the top of the iron obstruction. After shifting the bus to park, Frankie turned around, "Alright, this is the place." Jack rose slowly and followed the imaginary friends who bounded out of the vehicle. Frankie led the band to the doors. Opening it revealed a grand foyer, the walls, ceiling and stairs were light pink while the tiles alternated pink and white. On the left side of the stairs was a marble pedestal with a white bust of an old woman with a hair bob and glasses, her jowls fairly pronounced. "Miss Frances!" A voice sounding like that of a middle-aged high-society man rang out from the right hallway. From the corridor came a man-sized cream colored rabbit on two legs dressed with a monocle, black top hat and suit coat and white gloves. Rather than walk, he hopped about a foot's distance before reaching Frankie. "Ms. Frances, I noticed that you failed to make the bed in the guest room or raise the blinds to exactly seven inches in length. If the madam's guest arrives-"

"Hello." The rabbit leaned to the side to see Jack behind Wilt's legs. The rabbit gasped quickly before making his way to Jack, "I apologize for my character, sir, it was unbecoming of me." Jack chuckled, "No, it is quite alright," he bowed, "I am honored to be in your home." The rabbit huffed in surprised, "Well, your manners are a welcome change of pace," Jack straightened his arched back before the imaginary friend continued, "I am Mr. Herriman and I welcome you master..."

"Jack." Frankie spoke up.

"Yes, of course. Now if we could summon the Madame-" Suddenly, a high-pitched voice came from atop the stairwell, "Did someone call my name?! My ears started burning!" The group looked up to see a short, smiling woman with the same face as the bust near them. She wore a similar fashion as Frankie with a green wool jacket and purple long skirt but wore a blouse underneath and a pair of black shoes. In her hand was a simple cane keeping her up. "Just wait there," she called, "Be there in a sec!" Everyone was in silence as she took forty-five seconds to hobble down to them. "Now, who is this mysterious rrrogue in our midst?" She took the liberty of rolling her R's.

"Right here, grandma." They cleared her path to Jack. "Now let's see here." The woman turned her head up to see Jack, to which he responded by bowing once again. "Greetings, Madame. I am honored to be allowed a place to stay here and am in your debt." She instantly burst out laughing for half a minute, Jack's eyebrow raising slightly. "Did my funny bunny tell you to say that? Oh, Herriman, you really are too uptight." She turned back to the samurai, "Well, not much to say but welcome, Jack. Your room is, uh, somewhere around here. Just make yourself at home, get a feel for the place. You know."

"Thank you." Jack smiled. Herriman helped Madame Foster back up the stairs before Frankie said, "Well, I got work to do; you don't mind showing Jack around, do you?"

"Do we gotta?" Bloo whined before Mac nudged him. "Of course we will," Wilt exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, the Foster's gang and Jack toured around the massive mansion, visiting the arcade, dining room, several game courts, the stables, the room that must never be opened, the _other_ room that must never be opened, the gardens and dozens of other places.

At about six o'clock, a voice echoed through the house, "Dinnertime!" It was Herriman over a loud speaker that made Jack dart his eyes around before relaxing. When they reached the dining hall, Jack couldn't help but stare. Not only was it massive with a table that stretched long enough to seat an inconceivable number of people, but it was filled with imaginary friends of all shapes and sizes. There was a cycloptic T-Rex, a two-headed long-necked thing, a man-sized owl and a particularly rude creature that seemed to have leapt out from a late Picasso or Dali, to name a few. Some of them actually stared in Jack's direction but were mostly focused on his sword. The meal was composed of roast chicken, meatloaf, various fruits and vegetables and much more. The conversations were spread between everyone but they didn't get out of hand. Afterwards, most of the friends went their own ways to different parts of the house. When Jack left and entered the foyer, the Foster's gang was there saying goodbye to Mac. "Where are you going?" Jack asked the boy, "Home; I got school tomorrow."

"Oh, of course."

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow and this weekend we can go see my friend."

"Yes, excellent. By the way, what is his name?"

"Steven. Steven Universe."

Three days later

Dexter sat in a red, furnished chair at a wooden table in a marble room. Behind him was Computress, hovering and making calculations on her tablet. To his left by another edge was Mandark fiddling with a wrist device, occasionally trading icy stares with his rival. After a long silent wait, two wooden double doors creaked open as three individuals entered. On the left was a woman in her thirties with shoulder-length brown hair, thick glasses, a grey suit and a black tablet. On the right was a man in his fifties dressed in a green army officer's uniform that was decked with medals of different colors. His hair was grey and short, no higher than an inch. Between them was an African-American with greying temples in a navy suit with an America pin. Dexter and Mandark rose from their seats and walked to the man. He shook both of their hands before they each took a seat. "Gentlemen," his voice was deep and proud, "Are we absolutely sure that today is the day?"

"Yes sir, President Andrews," Dexter stated, "The foreign object is set to arrive in front of the White House in five hours. What I don't understand is why you have made Mr. Astronomanov aware." The other man ahemed, "Mandark Industries holds some of our most valuable weapons contracts. It was imperative to include him to help with study."

"Thank you, general Engel." Mandark flashed a quick smirk at Dexter. "Regardless," the woman spoke, "You are the only few geniuses we could get. Professor Utonium is refusing visitors, Mojo Jojo has stayed quiet..."

"And the plumbers?" Computress asked. General Engel raised an eyebrow, "How do you-?"

"We're still keeping the public dark about them." President Andrews interrupted. "We may need them." Dexter continued. "Despite long-range scanning and various attempts at satellite probing, we have gained little intelligence regarding the UFOs." Mandark snickered, "I'm sorry, have _you_ found out anything about these meteors, Mandark?" He pouted. "That's what I thought. Mr. President, these things are clearly intelligent if they can keep themselves, for the most part, hidden. If they prove hostile and their planet is coming, we may need more troops. I would suggest we bring in the Kids Next Door to-" Engel slammed the table, "Absolutely not! This administration will not request the aid of terrorists!"

"You are aware," Computress began, "That they have saved the world from several Omega-class dangers."

"True," the female advisor conceded, "But they are responsible for unwarranted destruction of private, public and federal properties. They also have stated that any person over the age of thirteen is a threat to everyone else."

"For God's sake, they think that the government was designed for the sole purpose of oppressing children and that a sea of asparagus exists! They've held people hostage and ransomed them for shorter school days!"

"True," Dexter conceded, "I'm simply suggesting it should the need arise."

Suddenly, Computress' tablet began flashing red. Dexter leapt out of his seat. "Computress, has it-?"

"It's here."

"Damn." He turned to the others with a stern face. "The anomaly has entered our atmosphere! At best, we have minutes before it lands."

"Wait," Mandark interrupted, "Didn't you say it would land five hours later?"

"Obviously," Computress retorted, "It must have accelerated." Engel put his hands together, "So they _do_ have technological capabilities. Perhaps-" Before the general finished, a quake rocked the White House, forcing everyone but Computress to duck under the table. After it was over, the group rose. Suddenly, two men in sunglasses and suits burst in. "Mr. President, we have a situation." The guards led the crew outside the front door. In front of them was a large crater in the place of the now decimated yard and fences. In its center was a green, liquid-like meteor, pulsing slightly. Around the crater's circumference were teams of soldiers, men in hazmat suits and Dexbots with odd vacuum-like equipment. A Dexbot rolled down to the strange object and stared for half a minute. It slowly placed its hand on it when the robot's appendage became covered in green slime. It tried to move back but its arm was glued. Three more Dexbots joined the calm machine and attempted to free it.

Suddenly, green tentacles erupted from the meteor and grabbed the helpless Dexbots as they were dragged into the orb; one of them gripped the ground in desperate but futile defiance. All watched in horror as the robot cried, "Help, me!" before being absorbed. After a period of silence, something came out of the meteor. It was a metal leg, followed by another heralding a blue, mechanical spider the size of a car. It was covered in blotches of green and its eyes glowed red. It pierced the air with a screech that prompted everyone to cover their ears. Out from the blob came two more abominations: a dog and Pteranodon, each made of blue metal with splotches of green. The three leapt out of the pit and attacked the scientists, tossing as much as they could into their birth place. Upon seeing his men being struck, Engel barked out, "Attack!" The soldiers then raised their laser guns (each with the Mandark Industries logo) and opened fire. The monsters screeched or roared in pain as the men singed holes in their bodies, allowing the scientists to escape.

"Keep firing!" The General cheered. When the scales seemed to fall in the soldiers favor, the creatures retreated back into the meteor. The men stopped as they claimed supposed victory. However, before anyone got the chance to celebrate, a giant version of the dog beast, approximately the size of a tank and with three heads burst out of the orb. It landed in front of a group of soldiers, immediately struck them down with its massive claws. Before they could recover, the dog's left and right heads grabbed a soldier by the leg and another by the arm. The men screamed as the sound of bones breaking mixed with their anguished cries. Apprehensive to get up, the fused creature's middle head belched some kind of acid, quickly dissolving the weapons. As two squads flanked the dog and prepared to open fire, the beast flung its captives at them, knocking the men like bowling pins. Before they could get up, a loud screeching noise rang out. From the pit erupted larger versions of the Pteranodon and spider, the later quickly incapacitating them with a glowing, green web. Meanwhile, the Pteranodon bombarded the men with acid, burning their armor, melting their guns and blinding them. As the carnage continued, Engel grit his teeth in frustration before taking out a cell phone. "We have a situation, code orange. We need the Eagle, repeat, we need the Eagle, over." In fifteen seconds, a black jet came screaming overhead diverting the creature's attention upwards. As it zoomed, a bright speck could be seen from its path. It grew bigger and bigger before it struck the abdomen of the spider creature with an earth-shattering quake and scattered dust and wind; prompting everyone to shield their faces. Atop the crushed menace was a young Hispanic man about eighteen years old. He had black, unruly hair, red and orange jacket over a blue-top white-bottom shirt, black pants and gloves and orange goggles. The most notable part of him were his boots; they were each the size of half a car and made of orange, black and grey metal. He smirked before stating, "Who's next?"

The dog roared before pouncing at the man, claws ready to rend. The cyborg thrust his right arm out before it abruptly grew into a fifteen-foot orange metal sword; piercing his attacker through the chest. The monster let one more roar before it dissolved into a puddle of parts and green slime. The Pteranodon, watching all of this from above dive bombed this new combatant at break-neck speed hoping to skewer this new combatant. He then swatted upwards to slice the creature, but it twisted to dodge the blade before pulling back up. The man's sword twisted back into his arm before he turned it into a large metal tentacle-like whip. From his back was a giant, glowing barrel-like generator that spun to life. He then struck upwards, his whip becoming exponentially longer and wrapping the monster. It then coursed with electricity, electrocuting the winged menace before it melted like the dog. The man's appendages reverted to that of a human persuasion before strolling to the group. The general nodded, "Rex."

"Engel."

"Where's Six?"

"Ah, he's coming." He turned his head to Dexter and smiled before uncovering his brown eyes. "Hey, Dex!" The two shook hands as Dexter returned the smile. "Nice to see you again, Rex."

"Wait!" Mandark broke the moment. "How do you know him?!"

"I have had Rex's brother as a consultant on a few projects, his insight in nanotechnology has helped make leaps in our medical division."

"That aside," President Andrews began, "Thank you, your help was invaluable in defeating the invaders."

"Yeah, what are those things anyway?" Before an answer could be made, a deep laughter mixed with gurgling rang out. Rex spun and formed his sword before shouting, "Who's there?" From the meteor's pit rose a damaged Dexbot, covered in green goo and tilting it's head. "How disappointing," the voice that came was not the Dexbot's but one more sinister. "I was expecting more resistance, if you continue like this, I'm sure you will all die by the month's end."

"Who are you?!" Engel ordered. "Ah, General Engel. I see you've come with President Andrews, his lapdog, the CEOs of two major tech companies and the late Providence's 'secret weapon'."

They all opened their eyes in shock. "How could you possibly know that?"

"You have Mr. Schmidt to thank, General. The wireless capability of these machines and the amount of data in your 'internet' are quite impressive."

"Impossible!" Dexter objected, "Hacking into my Dexbots would take an army!"

"What makes you think I'm not?" The voice calmly retorted. "Perhaps I should make this simple. You may address me as Lord Fuse. I am aware that you have been attempting to track my movements. That, I assure you, will prove pointless. I have amassed hundreds of years of knowledge and just as many worlds. And as you've seen by now, anything that is yours can easily be mine." Rex scowled. "What do you want?" The robot laughed. "It doesn't matter. You can't stop me so I recommend you say your goodbyes. After all, I've already won this battle."

"I scrapped your little pets."

"Look behind me." They did just that, seeing that the meteor had vanished, leaving a glowing crater in its place." Rex growled before transforming his arm into a mechanical fist, crushing the Dexbot in rage. After lifting his fist up, the Dexbot started laughing, steadily growing slower as the lights in its eyes faded. "What do we do now?" Rex asked. Dexter bent a knee and used a metal tube to suck some of the goo. "We get ready for the fight of our lives."

 **I know that canonically Dexter doesn't have a last name, but since Mandark does I thought one would be necessary. As for why I chose Schmidt, Mandark's name sounded Russian and thus a German name seemed to be a good antithesis. I should also mention that the president has the voice of Keith David and Fuse sounds like either Odin from the Samurai Jack episode Birth of Evil or Ron Perlman. Ron Perlman, as we all know, voiced Slade in Teen Titans.**


	4. Chapter 4: Generalissimo Foster

Two days later

The sun rose early in the morning, the Foster's manor casting a shadow that covered the street. At the same time, Jack had gotten out of bed and began exercising as was his routine. After finishing his push-ups, he took a shower (Frankie showed him how to use it the morning after he came) then dressed in his robe. As he exited the room, the halls were silent, save for the occasional snoring. He made his way to the end and descended the various staircases, his geta clicking and sometimes creaking the floorboards. After making his way to the foyer, a slightly disheveled Frankie came in sipping from a mug. Jack waved and the caretaker looked up, "Oh, hey. Get a good rest last night?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "You really are too formal. Anyway, if you want some work, the unicorn stables need cleaning if you're alright with that."

"It would be no bother."

"Great! Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen and you can get started." She retreated to the other hallways as Jack made for the kitchen. He snacked on an apple before grabbing another and headed outside. Just like the other friends, most of the unicorns and pegasi were asleep but a few were up and standing in their pens. Jack walked to one unicorn who was white with a pink mane. "Good morning, Frank."

"Hiya Jack." The horse's voice was gruff with a Brooklyn accent. "You brought me a little something-something?" Jack took the apple out of his pocket and held to Frank's snout. "Thanks, pal." As Frank began eating, Jack put his hand to his mane and started stroking it. "Hey!" The imaginary horse interjected, "You know I don't like being pet by adults. Makes sense for kids but when a man does it, it's just weird."

"Oh, I apologize."

"'S alright, just, please get it in your head." Jack bowed slightly before going to the nearby pitchfork. He took it and started shoveling old and new hay in and out of the stables.

Jack had been working for forty-five minutes before he stepped outside for fresh air. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up, smiling at the clear blue skies. It suddenly vanished as he made out a distant object that was rapidly becoming bigger and bigger. Jack could barely catch a glimpse as it quickly impacted into the front lawn of the Foster's mansion; the crash shook the earth, startling the imaginary horses and throwing them into a ruckus. Jack walked around to find that most of the residents of Foster's had come out to check the crash, many in their pajamas. Bringing up the rear was Bloo, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and groaning. "What the heck is going on? Is it breakfast already?"

"I do not believe we will be offered food my friend." Bloo made a grating scream of frustration before Jack walked past him. He pushed through the crowd to find a crater, and within it, a meteor made of green slime. Jack drew his sword, "Stay back! We do not know what this is." He slid down to the bottom before approaching the anomaly. He lowered his blade as he slowly began to raise his hand to place it on the surface. Suddenly, an emerald tendril shot out, reaching for Jack's neck. "Señor Jack!" Eduardo cried. He just barely ducked when the ball continued with more tendrils. After gaining momentum from his dodges, Jack countered with a one-handed swipe from his sword, managing to sever an appendage. The mass shrieked as its lost arm shriveled up. It then slowly pulled back its other arms before bubbling and shuddering. All of a sudden, a dozen blobs of goo erupted from it, spreading all around the street. Some hit tress while others hit cars. For one painstaking minute, all was silent. "Did we win?" Wilt was soon answered with the cracking of wood and twisting of metal, everyone covering their ears in response.

From the areas that the slime fell on, the objects were changing, rearranging. The tree's branches began to grow into arms and fingers as the roots started rising from the earth. The cars crunched within themselves as the headlights turned green. Eventually, the trees and cars had morphed into monsters, the former looking like shadowed tree-people with willow heads and arms and the latter like mini Tyrannosaurs with no arms. Instead of attacking however, they turned away and began expelling more of the green sludge into the environment. Jack looked back at the meteor behind him before narrowing his eyes. He leapt into the air, drew his sword overhead and let out a battle cry. He brought his blade down on the cancer, bisecting it vertically. The sides toppled oppositely, not a sound made from either. It is then that the car beasts turned towards Jack before roaring fiercely. They broke into a run, causing the crowd of imaginary friends to scream. At the doors was Frankie who shouted, "Everyone, get inside now!" She didn't need to repeat herself as the friends stampeded to get to safety. Luckily, they had all gotten in before Frankie shut the doors, leaving Jack with the monsters. The T-Rex's surrounded the samurai, one at each Cardinal direction. Jack took his stance as he waited for the inevitable assault, the beasts breathing steadily. Just then, the south one bellowed and charged, jaws ready to crush its prey. Jack ran towards it before making a side-step, allowing him to slice the creature horizontally. It made a feeble groan before falling into spare parts. Suddenly, the north mimicked it's fallen comrade's attack. As Jack made his side-step, the beast spun, smacking Jack in the back with its tail, the warrior falling on the ground. The west bellowed and attempted to stomp onto Jack but he rolled out of the way before getting to his feet. Rather than continue defensively, the samurai dashed forward. The Tyrannosaur in front attempted to chomp at the oncoming foe, but he jumped at the last minute, landing on the creature's head and stabbing it. Rather than stand still, he jumped to the next one, blade pointed downward. Before the Tyrannosaur could react, Jack had already pierced its cranium and its green headlights dimmed. The last one, in an act of desperation, shot a ball of green goo from its mouth, only to have Jack slice it in half with a quick draw. The monster began to step backwards, but Jack leaped in the air once more, sword held to the sun and yelling a battle cry. When he landed, the creature groaned and stumbled before melting into parts. Jack looked around at the junk before he heard a screech.

He turned to find that while he had dealt with the cars, the trees had been busy increasing their numbers. They had grown to easily three dozen and were marching to Jack, their roots acting like spindly limbs crawling in sync. Jack took up a stance as the trees stopped, red eyes calculating and planning. "Hold everything!" The sudden cry drew the combatants' attention to the roof of the manor. Looking upon them was Madame Foster, both hands resting atop her cane planted in front of her. Behind her, a blinding light shone, casting a shadow. "Now listen up! Oh, Herriman, you can turn that off now, I think they get the idea."

"Yes, Madame." Click!

"Now, if there's one rule we got here at Foster's, it's that we take care of our own! Artillery!" Behind her, nearly every single friend had gathered holding various objects from baseballs to apples to computers. The woman then held her cane in the air, "Ready?! Fire!" A barrage of random objects fell like a wave on the fusion creatures. It wasn't enough to actually destroy them, but it did brake branches and roots that served as hands and feet. Behind the group of friends, Coco kept laying eggs at an automatic rate, adding to the pile of junk. At some point, she must have laid a bomb because an object created an explosion which blew a hole in the trees' ranks. The creatures screeched and hissed, but with the continuous assault, they could not get themselves in a position to shoot acid at the friends. It was then that the sound of clopping rang out. From behind the house, a troop of unicorns came charging. At the front was one that Jack recognized. "Frank!" The imaginary horses stopped in front of Jack, "Hop on!" Frank shouted. The samurai didn't need to be told twice as he mounted up. Frank reared and cried, "Charge!" The horses dashed at their discombobulated enemies, either goring them with their horns or kicking them to the ground. Jack was busy slicing the trees as Frank galloped between the gaps. The attack continued until all of the trees laid upon the ground, broken, cracked and oozing green slime. "Cease fire!" The Madame called to her troops. After Eduardo tossed one last ball and broke a tree's limbs, things were silent. Then the friends burst into cheering, their enemies defeated. As Jack stepped off the horse, he heard a hissing noise. He looked to his sword and saw that the green goo was fading off of his blade. He wiped it off on the ground before sheathing it. "Señor Jack!" Jack barely had time to spin around before Eduardo tackled him and trapped him in a hug. "I am so glad to see you are alright!" Behind him, Wilt and Coco came into view. "I'm sorry, but that was amazing! The way you took 'em on!"

"Coco coco co _coco._ "

"I know, right."

"Thank...you..." Jack barely breathed out. "Oh," Eduardo let go, "Lo siento." Jack coughed as he got to his feet. "Are you guys okay?!" From the front gates, Mac came running in, stopping in front of the group. "I saw something fall out of the sky and I came as soon as I could! Where's Bloo?!"

"Oh, he's inside. Is that okay?"

"So he's not hurt? Phew. Anyway, what happened?"

"Oh," Eduardo chipped in, "First this muy scary meteor came down and it made all of these monsters, and, and..."

"My buddy Jack here put 'em through the ol' wood chipper. Ain't that right Jacky?"

"Well, I could not have done it without all of your help."

"Ah, you're just bein' modest. From now on, you're one of my crew! A Bayside Bruiser for life, brother!"

"Thank you, I am honored by the invitation."

"Hey, Mac!" Bloo came strolling down the steps. "You should'a been here! I was amazing! I-"

"Frank already told me what happened."

"Oh, yeah. I guess he helped a little." Frank snorted. It was then the rest of the manor came out with Frankie, Herriman and Madame Foster out in front. "Well," Herriman began, "I'm glad that horrible ordeal is over. We can't thank you enough, Master Jack." Jack made his trademark bow. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Mac's phone began to ring so he pulled it out. "Yeah, mom? Uh huh. Yeah, I'm with my friends. What? OK. Don't worry, we're okay. Yeah I'm fine. Yes, I'll tell them. Okay, I love you too." Beep! "That was my mom. She says school's cancelled for some reason. I think it has to do with that meteor but I don't think they knew there were monsters."

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked. "We should probably head to Beach City to find Steven. He's got some friends who are supposed to deal with this stuff."

"Then it's settled!" Madame Foster tapped her cane. "You two head off on your little quest while we hold down the fort here."

"Wait, Grandma! Are you sure? Without Jack-"

"Oh pish posh, we handled ourselves just fine there. If those rapscallions want to tangle again, we'll be ready, right gang?" The menagerie of friends cheered in affirmation with fists in the air. "Well, there you have it. I'll give you fellas bus fare and you pack your bags. Funny bunny, grab my change purse!"

"Right away, Madame." Eduardo raised and shook his arm vigorously, "Ooh, ooh, can we go too?"

"I'm sorry, but can we?"

"Coco coco?"

"No." Madame Foster answered shrugging off their pleas. "Por que?!"

"We need each of you if we want to get ahead. Of course, Bloo is welcome to go if he wants."

"Pfft. No thank you! I'd rather stay here than get on some smelly bus."

"Suit yourself. Oh, I should mention that starting this afternoon, we'll be having exercise routines to get us in tip-top shape. No exceptions!" Bloo's face sunk. "On second thought," he zipped behind Mac, "I've got your back, buddy. Friends forever and that stuff." Madame Foster giggled as she returned to the house. What they failed to notice was that a strand of the goo from the trees began moving. Blending with the grass, it snaked its way to the house and slipped into the foundation...

* * *

Two hours later

Jack, Bloo and Mac each had a loaded backpack they got from Mac's apartment and had fresh clothes, snacks and other essentials. They were standing outside of the bus station, a building that was mainly black with large windows that allowed anyone to see the moderate size of people walking and sitting on benches. In the corner was a large computer screen marking the various busses, terminals and destinations. The trio were currently at the drop-off section as Frankie said goodbye. "Now you have everything, right? Chargers, phone, clothes?"

"Yes, Frankie," Mac groaned, "I already went over all of this with my mom."

"Just checking, kiddo." She gave Mac a quick hug before rising to Jack's level. "I am grateful for your help, Frankie." Once again, the samurai bowed. "We should be thanking you for what you did with those monsters. Grandma likes to act tough, but we all know you were the real hero." She looked to Mac. "Just make sure this little guy gets back safe."

"You need not ask." Frankie then gave a surprise hug, which prompted Jack to open his eyes slightly but answer in kind before the caretaker stepped back. She smiled, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Hey!" Bloo called from behind his two companions, "Let's get rolling! I don't want to hang out here all day!" Frankie began to walk to her bus while waving, Mac doing the same while Jack did it slower and slightly more awkwardly. "Good luck out there, you guys!" And so each of them turned around, embarking on their newly found destinies.

* * *

Meanwhile.

A white and navy jet screeched above the sprawling city of Townsville, its citizens looking and pointing at the unknown craft. The city was different than most cities you would expect to see, in that it was quite futuristic. Most buildings were snow-white with pulsating power conduits on their sides. The streets were packed with hovering cars and kids could be seen riding hoverboards (not like the ones we have). The tracks of a monorail system twisted between buildings, stopping either on the tops or ground floors of buildings. You see, Townsville is occasionally plagued by supervillians and giant monsters, thus reconstructions and replacements are common; and with Dexlabs and Mandark Industries based in the area, the city and its people often were given the latest technology, although one might claim it's a way of disguising field testing but that is neither here nor there.

Inside the jet was Dexter and Computress, one waiting with crossed arms while the other fiddled with her tablet. A beeping noise began emitting from Dexter's watch. He clicked the side and from it came a hologram of General Engel. "General."

"Mr. Schmidt."

"How did the talks with the KND go?" The general groaned, "It was difficult, but we worked out an agreement. They agreed to coordinate with us on the condition that they are given longer vacations and 'free pizza days'. I swear, these kids are insane."

"You also spoke with my colleague?"

"Yes, that 'Number Two' friend of yours. His commander and lieutenant want to be there first-hand when one of these things land. They agreed to go to New York where a majority of our troops are stationed."

"Don't get too comfortable. If these things can accelerate, more than likely they can change direction."

"We are aware. How is the analysis going on the sample."

"We've found," Computress began, "That these microorganisms act as if they are sentient. They absorb matter and corrupt it on a molecular level, turning it into a version of itself but still retaining former qualities. It is difficult to describe." Dexter looked at the hologram. "We've had Caesar and his group study it given their expertise. We found that the particles were some mixture of organic and inorganic compounds along with some unknown factor. They have since referred to it as 'fusion matter' and to answer your question, we still have nothing that is keyed to vaporizing it." The general sighed. "And your progress with Professor Utonium?"

"I'm currently meeting him for lunch."

"Good, make sure he helps us. Those children of his would give us a major tactical advantage, even if there are only two." Dexter winced slightly. "Dexter, out." He clicked the watch as the hologram vanished. He put his head back and stared upwards. "Dexter, are you alright?" Dexter looked to his helper. "If you're as smart as I made you, you know that the answer is no." She put a sleek mechanical hand on the boy's shoulder. "It will be alright. She'll be happy to see you." Dexter cracked a smile. "Thank you."

The jet touched down in front of a white house in a suburb near Townsville. The house looked like the construction of a Tetris piece which had three blocks horizontally and one atop the middle. Said top block had three circular windows horizontally arranged. Dexter stepped to the front door and rang the door bell. A high-pitched voice could be heard announcing, "I'll get it!" The sound of a sort of laser and whooshing could be heard before the door was answered by a girl who was a year older than Dexter. Her hair was blond and made into two pigtails on each side while her eyes were bright blue on a face that wore a warm smile. She had a blue dress with a short skirt and black horizontal stripes. On her legs were long white socks and black shoes. "Hello, Bubbles." Dexter casually greeted. "Oh, hey," she kept smiling. "It's great to see you again, Dexter. You're here to see the professor. Professor! Dexter's here!"

"Coming right up!" A man's voice answered from behind a door. Said door could be heard opening as a man in a lab coat, black pants and shoes with sleek black hair came to the front. "Oh, Dexter!" His voice was chipper but not as high spirited as the girl in front. "I'm sorry, I got wrapped up in my work. Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, professor." The young inventor entered with his floating companion in tow. Her smile became slightly bigger after she passed the professor, blinking one eye that one might suppose as a wink. The inside of the house was not as impressive as one might expect. Most of the interior was grey with a grey sofa in front of a TV, the lights seemed like they were from the sixties and on the left was a staircase that led to the second floor, which looked like a balcony. Past the living room was a quaint kitchen with a circular table and four chairs. The professor and Dexter sat at opposite ends while Bubbles started working at the stove. Computress took her usual place standing at Dexter's side. "Computress," the professor spoke up, "What are you doing? Sit down, sit down." Computress tilted her head. "Is Blossom not joining us?" Utonium adjusted his collar, "Well, Blossom is in her room, studying." Bubbles' eyes lit up as a pair of lasers were released, cooking the sandwiches in the frying pans. When she was done, she turned around and exclaimed, "Lunch is ready!" She laid a plate on the table with a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. In a flash of blue light, she set three glasses of water and sat down at the remaining seat. Both Dexter and the professor took one and bit into them. "Delicious as always, Bubbles." Bubbles smiled at the professor's comment, "Thanks professor." They each finished off one sandwich before Dexter began. "Now the reason I'm here." The professor sighed, "What does the government want this time?"

"We need help."

"Does it have to do with that object that seems to be creeping towards us?"

"Yes. We were recently attacked by some of its 'inhabitants'. Creatures that assimilate matter on an atomic level and transform into monsters. Their leader is someone named Fuse. Does it sound familiar?" The professor put his hand to his chin. "No, I can't say it is."

"I didn't think so. Regardless, if you would be willing to help, it would be much appreciated."

"Alright, what's the catch?" Dexter sighed. "You'll be working alongside Mojo Jojo." Bubbles' smile vanished as her eyes widened. "What?"

"I understand your history, but-"

"No way!" Bubbles blurted out, her brows furrowed. "Professor, you can't! Not after what happened to Buttercup!"

"Bubbles, please."

"We can't! If it wasn't for him, Blossom wouldn't be a shut-in and Buttercup would still be-" She began fighting back tears as she sniffled. The professor got up and hugged Bubbles from behind. "I know, I miss her too." Both Computress and Dexter looked down solemnly. Just then, a girl's voice came out by the door. "Do it." Everyone turned to see a girl the same age as Bubbles in similar garb but instead of blue, it was pink. Her eyes were pink while her long hair was ginger with a red bow atop it. "Blossom..." Bubbles whispered. "If Mojo's willing to help, it means one of two things: he's committing a power play or we really are in trouble. Either way, professor should work to keep an eye on him." The professor's face became determined, "Yes, you have a point." He turned to Dexter. "Tell them I'm in." Dexter nodded. "Bubbles!" Blossom called to her sister. "Get ready. Just because crime's been slow doesn't mean the bad guys'll go easy on us." Bubbles wiped her tears. "Right." Dexter smiled slightly. "So we're in agreement. Good. Computress, let's go." The inventor and his confidant exited the kitchen to the front door. "Wait." Blossom's voice rang out. Dexter turned around just in time for Blossom to give him a hug. "I'm sorry for pushing you away." Dexter smiled. "It's okay." The super powered girl gave the boy a kiss on the cheek."Good luck."

"You too." Blossom let go, allowing Dexter and his robot to enter the jet and take off. When they ascended, Computress stared at Dexter, smiling. "What?"

"I told you so." The CEO couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **So Mac, Bloo and Jack have set off on their adventure and we learn a little more about Dexter! I'm going to wait until they've stopped the cluster in Steven Universe before they get to Beach City 'cause I want to see if Peridot materializes a weapon. In the meantime, I'm thinking that our trio should make an uncalled stop in Peach Creek but I want to hear your thoughts. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5: We Go Way Back

**Well before we begin, I should mention we will not be heading to Peach Creek...yet. I really wanted to bring in the gems so I went for it based on a few clips on the Internet. What happened is the cluster's destroyed, Malachite was separated, Jasper was bubbled and Lapis is...somewhere. You'll see. Without further ado, I present Chapter 5 of A Sword Reforged.**

It had been a long 18 hours. Bloo often complained, only stopping to eat, sleep or play on his phone. Mac told Jack about Steven, that he was a part of a team of magical beings that fought monsters known as The Crystal Gems. At the mention of that name, Jack put his fingers to his chin, pondering something. When asked what he was doing, the samurai assured the boy he was fine.

When night came, Mac and Bloo rested on each other as they slept. They might've ground each other's gears from time to time, but anyone passing by could see they were close. Jack kept his eyes closed in contemplation, meditating on the creatures he had slain back at Foster's. Out of nowhere, he heard a familiar whisper in his ear. "Saamuraaaiii." Jack's eyes shot open and darted around. When he was sure there was nothing, he pulled the tooth out of his robe. He glared at the artifact and clutched it, "Aku is vanquished." He exhaled heavily before putting it back, "Why do I still feel uneasy?"

Tssss! The bus pulled into the station at 11 AM. "Beach City!" The driver announced. Mac was awake while Bloo snored on his shoulder. The boy nudged his friend with his elbow, "Uh, five more minutes..." the blob mumbled. Mac moved over, causing Bloo's head to hit the seat. "Ah! I'm up, I'm up." Mac chucked and Jack smiled at the rude awakening. The three took out their luggage and headed out. At the front entrance of the station, Mac called out to a boy in the distance. "Heeyy! Steven!" When they got near, the trio saw it was a boy slightly older than Mac with a round figure. His hair was brown and unruly wearing jeans, sandals, a pink shirt with a golden star plastered on it and a welcoming grin. "Mac!" He ran up to greet them. "It's great to see you! Welcome to Beach City!"

"Thanks! Been awhile since last summer."

"Yeah. Wait, where's Eduardo, Wilt and Coco?"

"Uh, they couldn't come. They had to do something at the house."

"Oh, OK." He looked at the samurai. "So is he...?"

"Yup, this is Jack."

"Cool!" Steven was starry eyed. "Mac's texted me about you! I can't believe I'm meeting a _real_ samurai!" Jack chuckled before bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! Uh..." Steven went serious faced before bowing as well.

"Hajimemashite yorushiku." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Nihongo o hanasemasuka?" Steven got up chuckling sheepishly and put his hand on the back of his head. "Uh, not a lot. My friend Connie taught me a few words, but I don't know nearly as much as her." Jack smiled and raised his hand. "It is quite alright. You need not prove anything to me."

"Thanks."

"Uh, not to be 'that guy'," Bloo interrupted, arm raised, "But can we get something to eat?"

"Sure! Follow me!" The trio followed their new acquaintance to buildings near a boardwalk. Suddenly a young man with curly yellow hair, glasses, a fire bowling shirt and shorts came up to them. "Steven!"

"Oh, hey Renaldo."

"Steven, I need more material for my blog, do you know any monsters that-" His eyes drifted to the man behind Steven. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Jack. He's a samurai."

"Hmmm." Renaldo came up to Jack and scanned him with squinted eyes. Jack held his arms up with an awkward look on his face. "Uh, hello? Do you need something?"

"Hmmmmm. Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't a samurai."

"Uh, I'm definitely sure he is." Mac interjected. "Nope. I've seen my share of samurai, and this is not one. I mean look at him! Where's his armor? Where's his facial hair?"

"Uhh..."

"Forget it. Nice seeing you, Steven. Keep me posted if you see something to help keep Beach, City, Weird." The blogger walked away, leaving only confusion in his wake. "Sorry about that," Steven apologized, "Renaldo's a good guy, trust me."

The trio made their way to a shop with a giant donut on top, appropriately named Big Donut. The bell above the door jingled as Steven opened the door. At the counter was a young, stocky woman in a shirt and pants with long blonde hair. Next to her was a young man who had a t-shirt and pants, strangely styled orange hair and elongated holes in his earlobes. While the lady waved and smiled, the man was focused on his phone, eyes half open. "Steven!"

"Sadie, Lars!" Lars shifted his eyes for a second before giving a meh and returning to his business. "How goes it?"

"I'm good. You remember Mac and Bloo?"

"How could I forget the guy who tried to make off with half our inventory and his creator?" Her eyes drifted to the samurai. "And who's this?"

"That's Jack."

"Greetings."

"Well nice to meetcha. What'll you have?" In no time at all, Bloo zipped up to the counter and began pointing at the pastries. "I'll have one of these, four of these. Ooo, five of these..."

Steven chuckled, "Well I can't buy all that. How about two?"

"Ugh, fine. One glazed and one chocolate."

"Coming right up!"

"I'll have the usual. Mac'll have vanilla. Jack, which do you want?" Jack went to the counter and examined each donut with squinted eyes. "That one." He pointed to a vanilla frosted one. Sadie rounded up the treats and put them in a paper bag. Bloo yanked it from Sadie's hand and fished for his food. After pulling them out he handed the rest to Mac, "Here." The blob scarfed down his treats while Mac calmly took his and handed the rest to Steven who had just paid Sadie. He took out both his and Jack's, handing the latter to the samurai. The boy took a bite while Jack examined the foreign confection. "Come on," Steven nudged. "It's really good." The man held it close and hesitantly took a bite. As he chewed, his eyes lit up. Steven grinned, "Ehhh?"

"It is delicious."

The group finished their donuts. "Well, we should get going," Steven stated. "Thanks Sadie!"

"Anytime, Steven." The group walked out with Jack in the rear. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Sneak attack!" Jack turned to the side to see something coming at his head. In one sweeping motion, he pulled out his sword and sliced the object in midair, the sound of metal piercing metal ringing. The projectile fell to the warrior's sides. It turns out it was a now asunder grease trap. "Aw man!" The voice called out. Turns out, it was a slightly breathless Renaldo. "My dad's going to kill me!"

"Strange one!" Jack called, sword brandished. "Why did you attack me?"

"To test you." Renaldo dramatically approached the samurai. "And you have met my expectations." He bowed with a fist across his chest. "You are indeed a samurai." Jack sheathed his blade. "Thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me." He ran over to pick up the halves of the grease trap. As Renaldo left, he mumbled, "How in the world am I gonna fix this!? Maybe hot glue..." When the theorist was gone, Bloo cried, "What a weirdo."

The group descended to the beach and followed the coast to a stone cliff carved in the shape of a multi-armed woman. The top of the cliff itself was covered in grass and at the highest peak was a striped lighthouse. Near the beach was a house built low in the cliffs with a deck and stairs for easy access. "Come on!" Steven led the gang to the screen door and opened it. Inside was a large room with a living room, kitchen and bedroom that were divided into said sections by looking at the decor and appliances. At the end were a large crystal platform and a stone door, a star with different colored gemstones at each tip. "Garnet! Amethyst! You guys here!?"

"What about Pearl?" Mac pointed out. "Oh, she's with Connie doing sword stuff. She's getting really good."

All of a sudden, the pad glowed as a stream of light erupted straight upwards. From it came a tan girl about Steven's age in black pants and a black shirt, her black hair braided into a tail. The odd part, however, was that she brandished a magenta sword that was maybe as tall, if not taller than her. Next to her was a pale-skinned svelte woman in an aqua-blue, sleeveless tunic top with a yellow star on the chest, a teal sash, yellow short pants and yellow slippers. Her hair was short and a kind of pink that bordered on white. The most eye-catching detail was the fist-sized pearl imbedded in her forehead. "Good job today, Connie," the woman said to the child on her right. "But you know-"

"Steven!" Connie jumped from the warp pad to greet her friend. "Hey Connie, how'd today's training go?"

"It went well," Pearl stepped behind Connie. "She managed to do a backflip-parry."

"That's great!"

"Heh, yeah." Connie looked behind Steven. "Who do we have here?"

"It's me, Mac. Remember, we came down last year?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess it has been a while."

"It's alright. We brought somebody new too; his name's-" Before Mac finished, Jack went up to Pearl. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, hah! I, I don't think we have." She looked closer. "Come to think of it..."

"What's up people!?" From the door came a young, stocky woman only slightly taller than Steven with long white hair, light purple skin, black top and sweat pants and white boots. Below her neck and above her chest was a large Amethyst. "How's everyone doin'!? Steven, who're your pals?"

"Hey Amethyst. You remember Mac and Bloo, right?"

"Oh yeah," she went over and roughed up Mac's hair. "Been a while, huh kiddo? Where's that bird, airplane, plant thing? She was good for a talk or two."

"Uh, Mac says they couldn't come."

"Bummer. Who's the tall guy?"

"That's Jack-" The ringing of two gemstones on the stone door cut off the introductions. Emerging out was another woman with dark skin, a jumpsuit that was three shades of pink on the top and dark red and dark navy legs, large lips, a reflective visor and an Afro. She was at least seven feet tall and entered behind Pearl. Out of nowhere, she smirked and stated in a vaguely stylish voice, "Looks like I made it in time."

"Time for what, Garnet?" Pearl asked. "I remember!" Jack spoke up. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz. We've met before!"

Amethyst was the first to speak up. "What? When?"

"It was when I was a child, my father had thrown you a banquet to celebrate your victory over the Yamato no Orochi."

"Yama-what?"

"It was a monster with eight snake heads. It terrorized our country for months!"

"Oh yes!" Pearl smiled. "I remember! The celebration we had was excellent; the decorations, the manners... You're that lord's son, the one who always played with the wooden sword. What was his name?"

"Don't ask me," Amethyst answered, "I just remember the fish and barrel of sake I drank." The two turned to Garnet. She looked at each. "I can see the future, not the past."

"In any case," Pearl preceded, "Welcome to our home..."

"Jack."

"Yes, welcome Jack."

"But I do not understand. How are you alive and youthful after so long?"

"Well," Pearl explained, "We're not actually human. There are a lot of specifics with that, but the answer is we don't age nor do we need to sleep or eat."

"Yeah," Amethyst chimed in. "I just do it 'cause it feels good."

"That makes sense," Jack continued. "But where is Rose Quartz? Was she not your leader?"

"You knew my mom?" Steven blurted. "She, she is your mother?"

"Well, yeah. When I was born, she had to give up her physical form, that's why I have this." The boy lifted his shirt to reveal that in place of a navel, it was a small chunk of rose quartz no bigger than a retina. "Oh," Jack placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that." Steven smiled a little, "Thanks, but I'm okay. I know she must've liked you." Jack smiled back, "That is comforting to know, thank you."

All this time, Bloo was on Steven's bed flipping channels on the little TV in front of him. "Maaaac! The channels are all wrong!"

"Bloo, now is not the time. Oh, right. Steven, you wrote me that you guys had some sort of time traveling thing, right? Jack needs it to get back home." Steven chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you see, it's kinda gone."

"What?"

"Well Garnet tried explaining it to me. Something about the time stream and paradoxes, but the bottom line is my future self destroyed it before I could use it." Jack sighed. "Thank you for telling me this. It seems my quest continues."

"Wait," Steven spoke up. "You came all this way. At least stick around for a little bit."

"Yeah," Connie chimed, "If you're a samurai, I can get some sword and Japanese tips!"

"Well it could be a good experience," Pearl conceded. Garnet gave a thumbs-up. "Go for it." The samurai turned to Mac. "What do you and Bloo think?"

"Sure. I told my mom we'd be gone for a bit. What's another day?" Steven jumped. "Gasp, we could have a slumber party!"

"Yeah! Party hard!" Amethyst announced. "And when we're done," her form shifted into a ball of light before reforming into a purple lion, the act slightly startling Jack. "We can spend our time," She walked over to an unsuspecting Bloo and collapsed on him. " _Lion_ around." Her mane muffled Bloo's screams as she snickered. She decided he'd had enough and changed to her previous self. The imaginary friend gasped, "Why did you do that!?"

"Come on, lighten up, dude. I was pretty chill when you pelted me with water balloons last year." Bloo humphed before Connie spoke up. "Well if we're having a sleep-over, I need to call my parents."

After a minute on the phone, she confirmed they gave an okay. "So, what do we do first?"

"Pearl!" Mac called to the Gem. "Why don't you and Jack spar a little."

"Oh I don't know. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Trust me, Jack can handle himself."

"All right," Pearl conceded. "Follow me."

"Wait, where's Peridot?" Steven asked. "Don't you think she'd want to watch?"

"She's still in your mother's room," Garnet answered, "She's still trying to analyze the effects the cluster might have had on the Earth's crust."

"The cluster?"

"It's a long story, Jack. Lead the way Pearl." The group bunched together to fit on the crystal platform. All but Bloo who stayed on the bed watching television. "Bloo!"

"Come oooooon, Mac!"

"Bloo!"

"Uggghh, fine." Bloo jumped on and grumbled to himself. "Hold on, everyone." After Pearl's announcement, another pillar of light like that from before engulfed the party. They were then projected upwards at blinding speed. Bloo was screaming while Mac and Jack tried to keep their balance. The others were quite comfortable, looking neither worried or scared. When it stopped, they were in the ruins of a stone arena... floating in the sky. Mac, somehow ascended, fell on his stomach. Bloo followed and crashed onto his creator. Jack was ruffled by the experience, but was on his feet, trying to put back strands of his hair that had gotten out of place. "Sorry," Steven apologized, "The first few times are usually rough." Amethyst snickered before Steven and Connie helped the two up. "Come on." Everyone other than Jack and Pearl sat down on the stone seats behind the warp pad; Bloo kept jostling, trying to get comfortable. "Hey!" Amethyst called out to the friend before transforming into a purple recliner. "Want a seat?"

"Do I?" Bloo made his way to the shapeshifter and prepared to jump in. When he was off the ground, Amethyst quickly morphed into her human form. Bloo landed with a thud on the stone bleacher. "Ahahaha, you're too easy dude!" Bloo got up and dusted himself before harrumphing.

Pearl clapped. "Thank you for coming everyone. Now Jack," she turned to the samurai. "I'll try to take it easy if you want."

"Thank you, but there is no need."

"Alright." Her gem shimmered as she pulled from it a light blue sabre. The two combatants bowed, hands to their sides. When they straightened, Jack pulled his sword out and prepared while Pearl took a stance. It was quiet for seven seconds before each dashed to their target; Pearl's sword pointed behind while Jack's was upward. The gem swiped from the side but Jack blocked and pushed it. Before he could get a strike, his opponent deflected it by spinning around using the previous momentum. The samurai tried to pin her blade down but she slipped it through, aiming to place it by his head and thus win. However Jack leaned back and slapped it with his own sword. He twisted and managed to kick Pearl in the stomach, sending her reeling to the ground. The small crowd clapped and cheered for Jack who went to Pearl and offered a hand. She frowned for a second before smiling. "Thanks but I got it." The Gem picked herself up and gripped her sword. "You're tougher than I thought." She smirked and repeated her stance. "But this time, I'll get serious." Jack responded in kind. "Very well."

The clanging of steel rang through the arena. Pearl mainly fought by using flashy acrobatics and by mixing up her routine, keeping Jack on his toes. Rather than setting a new pace, Jack acted and reacted; dodging, blocking and striking at a pace which matched her own. Meanwhile, the crowd was engrossed in the skirmish, no one taking their eyes off the two. "Come on, P! You got this!"

"Let's go Jack! You beat those monsters, you can beat her!"

"Pfft, I could do...that." Bloo tried to brag had he not been so distracted. Garnet only yelled once saying, "You got this, Pearl!" As the battle raged, each began displaying their emotions more lucidly. Jack kept a steely face with occasionally grit teeth while Pearl steadily became more aggressive and began to grunt. Eventually, the two clashed so hard, they were pushed a good six feet from the other. Their feet skidded before stopping, each breathing shakily. "You really are good." Pearl conceded. "And you are deserving of the stories my father's men told each other." Pearl opened her eyes in surprise and blushed slightly before returning to a serious face. She then rushed her opponent at break-neck speed. Rather than answer in kind like before, Jack leapt high up, sword pointed to the sun. He yelled a battle cry and brought his blade downwards. Pearl instinctively brought her sabre up to block it. Sparks flew and a deafening ching erupted when they collided; everyone but Garnet covered their ears. Pearl's mouth gaped as she saw her sword had been sliced through, the end clattering on the stone floor.

After a few seconds of silence, the stands exploded with cheering. Mac, Bloo, Connie, Amethyst and Steven surrounded their champion. "That was incredible!"

"How did you do that?"

"Damn, I've never seen anybody take Pearl like that."

"You gotta show me how to do that!"

"No no no, me first." Amidst the celebration, Pearl looked at her broken sword with depressed eyes. She dropped it and allowed it to fade into light. She then approached Jack. Jack looked up as he noticed the gem, "Good, good job. You fought well." Jack smiled, "You as well." Pearl walked past him towards the portal where Garnet was waiting for her. She put a hand on her comrade's shoulder. "You did well, Pearl. Be proud of that." Pearl smiled. "Thanks Garnet." The two stepped on the pad. "Alright everyone, time to head back!" The group assembled and was teleported back to the beach house.

Mac and Bloo were discombobulated, but Jack seemed less shaken than he was the first time. In the center of the room was someone new. She was slightly taller than Amethyst with a triangular head, a dark green and black jumpsuit, a clear visor, white boots, wheat-colored hair and green skin. Like the other gems, she too had a stone; a green gem in the center of her forehead. On the table in front of her, a clear prism was projecting images which most of them couldn't make heads or tails of. Steven waved, "Hi, Peridot!"

"Ah, there you are." Her manner of speech was professional, but slightly offset by her nasally voice. She approached with both hands behind her back. "I'm pleased to inform you that what is left of the cluster is no longer volatile. The Earth will assimilate the particles naturally-" Bloo started snickering. "Uh, who are these...people?"

"Oh, that's Jack, Mac and Bloo, they're friends."

"Oh, fine. As I was saying, I have used the room of Rose Quartz in order to- What is so funny!?" Bloo burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "You, you're voice! Ahahaha! It's like you stuck a jelly bean up there! Ahahaha!" At this point, Peridot's calm quickly vanished. "Be quiet, you clod!" But Bloo just kept laughing uproariously. He was stopped when a light purple mane engulfed him. It was Amethyst in her lion form again, smirking. Peridot regained her calm, "Thank you Amethyst." Bloo let out another muffled shriek and Amethyst shifted back. "In short, we're safe. Now," Bloo raised his hand, "What?"

"Yeah, I don't care." He walked past her and plopped in front of the TV. "Is your friend always so self-centered?" Mac sighed. "More or less."

"I got an idea!" Steven exclaimed. "Let's go on the beach! The waves are pretty good today, it'll be fun!"

"No thanks," Peridot raised her palm in disagreement. "I still have work to do."

"On what?" Amethyst questioned. "The cluster's toast! Take a breather!"

"Maybe later." She took her prism and went through the door which opened to a pink landscape.

After managing to drag Bloo from the tv and changing into bathing suits (save for Jack) the group went down to the sandy beaches. After the kids were done in the water, they played a game of volleyball with Amethyst as the ball. While Bloo sat on the sidelines playing with his phone, a black shape hovered above him. Before he could react, it fell on his face. He dug his way out of the furry prison to see a magenta lion resting where he was. "Amethyst!"

"What?" Turns out Amethyst was behind him, sipping a soda. "What-?" He turned to see the other lion opening its gaping maw of razor sharp teeth. "Aaauuughh!" Bloo his behind Amethyst's back before peeking out. "What the heck is that!?" Steven turned his head. "Oh, that's Lion. He's real nice, try touching him." Lion was lying on the sand, face buried in his paws with eyes closed. "No way!" Mac decided to get close to the beast. He outstretched his hand and patted the top of his head. Lion lazily looked up before resting. Mac then became more daring as he lied on the lion's chest. He laughed when it elicited only a huff.

When the sun set and the moon rose, a white van with a colorful mural and the word "Universe" pulled behind them. From the driver's seat came a balding long haired man with a beard, farmer's tan white tank top and jeans. He smiled as Steven waved at him. "Dad!" The boy ran to his father. "Hey, I got your text!" He popped into the back and came out with a grill a pack of hot dogs and hot dog buns. "Now who's hungry!?" As he set up the grill, Jack approached the stranger. "Uh, hello?"

"Hm, oh, you must be Jack! Steven told me about you." He extended his hand for Jack to shake it, which he slowly did. "I'm Greg Universe. Just call me Greg; I'm not too big on formalities."

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you...Greg."

"Likewise pal."

It wasn't long before Greg had the weenies roasted and placed in buns. Jack was a little offset by the blandness due to lack of condiments but soldiered on nonetheless. When he saw that Pearl was not eating he asked, "Are you not hungry?"

"Oh, ha," she lightly chuckled, "It's alright. I, I don't eat."

Meanwhile, right before Bloo was about to bite into his meal, he felt warm breath next to him. He turned to see Lion staring at him. "Aaauugh!" The imaginary friend dashed, leaving his hot dog behind. The beast looked down and sniffed the treat before taking it in his mouth and eating it. Behind Garnet, Bloo peaked at the scene from behind her Afro. "Here." She handed him her hot dog which he scarfed down. The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. Mac and Steven caught up while Jack and Connie were trying to carry a conversation in Japanese. Around the flames of the grill, Jack told his tales like before and Steven occasionally sang a song with his ukulele.

When it was about ten, the group headed back into the house and prepared for bed while Greg drove off somewhere, giving his son a hug goodbye. Steven took the bed while Bloo had the couch, the rest lying in sleeping bags except for Amethyst who was content on the floor. About two hours after everyone went to bed, Jack heard the teleporter activate. His eyes shot open to see the rest of the gang fast asleep, save for a figure standing near the Gem device. Jack slowly reached for his sword before he found that the shadow belonged to Garnet. She pressed a finger to her lips as a call for silence before waving him to join her. He apprehensively took his sword and stood next to the Gem. The device flared to life as they were taken to the floating arena, the pale moonlight blanketing the structure. They were soon met with loud grunts of exertion that Jack immediately recognized. "Pearl?" Garnet nodded. In the distance, Pearl was battling several holo-clones of herself, each flailing their steel while back-dropped by the starry sky. "Why did you bring us here?" Garnet smiled, "You'll see." As Jack stepped off the platform, Garnet quickly teleported away before Jack could protest. Instead of calling for her return, he focused on Pearl's valiant struggle. Rather than help, Jack stood in silence, observing her speed and determination; violent yet precise. Eventually, she managed to do a sweep that caught each of them off guard before finishing them off in a second rotation. She lowered her sword and panted. "Not, fast enough." Her eyes widened and she turned when the sound of clapping pierced the air. It was Jack with a smile on his face. "You!" The Gem was flabbergasted, "How, how are you here!?" Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, Garnet brought me here." Pearl turned back and looked up at the moon. Jack approached her, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"How did you beat me?" Jack sighed. "I see."

"What?"

"When we fought I noticed something. You fight like a warrior who has something to prove. One who trains to show others your skill and ability in order to be recognized." The Gem chuckled, "You really figured all that out?" The samurai nodded, to which Pearl sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about our kind, like what this means." She pointed to the stone in her forehead. "When I was created, I was meant to be like all of the other Pearls: simple, decorative, a pretty face." Jack frowned in sorrow. "When I met Rose, that all changed. She made me feel like something more than an ornament; that I could be anything. That's when I studied as much as I could; about combat, technology, life. Sigh. I wanted to show everyone that Rose was right." Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright. At least _you_ became something more."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked up. "Ever since Aku returned, I had been trained for one purpose: to defeat Aku and save the world. I never really had a choice; moving from place to place when my time was finished. Over time, I embraced it and continued the way of the warrior. My mother, my father, I've had so few moments with them. I've had my share of regrets." Pearl chuckled. "So you're not perfect."

"No one is," Jack said with a smile. "I suppose not." She put her own hand on her companion's shoulder as they stared into the night sky. "Hey, that technique you used to break my sword, can you show me that again?"

"Of course." The two spent the night training, sparring and occasionally stargazing; one of which gave a faint green glow...


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle For New York

Choppers flew above Manhattan, spotlights scanning the now deserted streets. While the lights of the city kept gleaming, this was for tactical purposes; most citizens had already been evacuated. Some were too stubborn to leave and if they could not be coerced, they were moved.

In one of the makeshift command centers established on the bridges, General Engel stood with his hands on a table with a green holographic display of the city. On his right was a man in his sixties but still robust with gray hair and oddly dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and khakis. Opposite of the general was a boy no older than eleven years in a red turtleneck and cargo shorts. Black sunglasses covered his eyes while his bald scalp reflected the light above their heads. Taking the last corner was a bipedal green skinned ape in purple clothing, a purple cape and sporting a white dome with purple stripes atop his head. By the entrance were two people: a man in a green suit and sunglasses with neat, brown hair and next to him was a girl about the same age as the bald boy in a blue jacket and shorts. Her brown hair was in a braid and her eyes were obscured by the red baseball cap she had on. While the man was statuesque with hands behind his back, the girl leaned against the wall, chewing bubblegum and casually holding her gun made of a glass soda bottle and other miscellanea.

Glares were not uncommon in the room. The boy would send small dirty stares at the two adults at the table. The general would keep shifting his eyes to the simian and boy. If the man in the suit found himself staring at the other guard, she would either pretend it was nothing or smirk. The only one with a poker face was the Hawaiian-shirted man who took the situation with a straight and serious face with no sign of contempt or suspicion.

A blue button flashed next to the general. When he pressed it, a group of screens flashed on, each with a face on it. They included Dexter, Professor Utonium, President Andrews, Mandark, a Mexican man with a small patch of chin hair and a resemblance to Rex and a blond girl with a samurai helmet made from a colander on her head. "Gentlemen," the general stated. The blond girl harrumphed. "-and number 362. We have the island of Manhattan evacuated and our troops are prepared."

"Along with the special squad?" The president asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like this," the professor chimed in. "I agreed we would help but putting them on the front lines..."

"Don't worry," the Hawaiian shirted man said with a warm smile, "Kids like them know what they're doing, just ask my grandkids. And even if they land in hot water, I give you my word I'll bring them back to you." The professor sighed with a mixture of acceptance and slight relief

"I needed to hear that. Thank you..."

"Max Tennyson."

"So this is the famous Max Tennyson," Dexter commented. "I must say I was impressed by your record when I hacked into the Plumber database." Rather than be shocked or mad, Max kept his smile, "Well I'm glad my reputation precedes me."

"Let's cut to the chase," President Andrews stated.

"Of course. Engel here informed me of this Fuse character. I asked what contacts I have and combed any data banks I could get my hands on."

"Well, what did you find?" Mandark barked.

"Unfortunately not much. A whisper here, and mention there, but aside from that, he's an unknown to the intergalactic community. Either his claims of hundreds of years is smoke and mirrors...or we could be in trouble."

"Bah!" The simian interrupted. "This Fuse is no match for the incredible genius of me: Mooojo Jojo, aforementioned genius the likes no one, man, machine or otherwise has ever encountered." He spoke quickly in a Japanese accent. "Quit your blustering you slime-tinted monkey."

"Monkey!? How dare you, you ignorant brat. I am not an attraction noisy children come to visit on weekends and holidays! I Moojo Jojo am an ape, not a monkey, not a lemur, not an iguana, an ape! An ape whose mind is more powerful, perfect and unprecedented than yours, bowl cut."

"Why you-"

"Alright that's enough!" Number 362 shouted. "The Kids Next Door joined this coalition to prevent our destruction! If you continue to fight like this, we may as well throw in the towel!"

Mojo and Mandark settled down, muttering curses under their breath against the other. "Numbah One." The boy saluted.

"Ma'am!" He had a British accent with some sophistication that was unexpected for his age. "Are _our_ troops stationed?"

"Yes. S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s are standing by for air support and everyone is armed."

"Good." The girl next to the man smirked,

"And if they think they gonna get past Numbah Five and the wax sculpture here, they got another thing coming."

"The name's Six," the man across from Numbah Five stated unamused.

"Heh, you should meet _our_ numbah Six sometime. Piece of advice though, bring a clothespin."

"Noted."

The general turned to the unnamed man on the screen "Any luck with the samples on your end, Caesar?"

"Well, while efforts to find, for lack of a better word, kryptonite to it, Professor Utonium has helped us distinguish the molecular bonds and we found something interesting."

"Go on."

"By separating some elements, the fusion matter has become benign. But more interesting is that it can be transmuted into different elements and properties."

"Meaning?"

"Well, and this is just a theory, it could be possible to use the matter to create our own life forms. Granted, we would need a base or template, but the possibilities are astounding nonetheless."

Suddenly, the table flashed red with the word "Incoming" flickering on and off. "Guess that's your cue. Good luck, general." Engel saluted back to the president. "Thank you, sir." Numbah One turned to his own superior. The girl nodded before giving the command. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"You heard the lady!" The boy and his lieutenant dashed outside, ready to greet the looming threat. The general sighed before Max put a hand on his back. "Once more into the breach?" Engel gave a smirk, "Once more into the breach."

* * *

On a rooftop a few miles from Engel's base, three figures could be made out. One was a young man in a black shirt and jeans with black hair. He held a pair of binoculars as he scanned the city streets for some unknown reason. Near him was a young woman in her late teens sitting cross legged with closed eyes. She wore black pants, shoes and a red blouse, her long red hair tied in a ponytail. The strange thing was that she was levitating off of the ground and no one was alarmed. Finally, a boy in his teens with brown hair sat, gazing at the night sky while holding his head from behind. He had jeans, tennis shoes, a green jacket with a white 10 that covered his black shirt and a watch-like device on his left wrist with an hourglass-like symbol on it. He turned to the girl. "When d'ya think they'll get back?" She shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Then what's with the meditating?"

"I'm trying to center myself. Get a feel for the mana in this place."

"Yeah, Ben." The man called, eyes still behind his binoculars. "Why don't you stop pestering Gwen and keep a look out."

"For what? In case you didn't notice, Kevin, these streets are totally deserted."

"Not what I mean."

"He's right Ben," Gwen interjected. "Knowing where to go can be the difference between life and death. What would happen if you got caught in an alleyway?"

"Easy. I'd go Jetray and fly out while shooting lasers from my eyes."

"And if the Omnitrix is out of power?" Kevin pointed out.

"Improvise."

"Heh, you do tend to do that."

"Hasn't failed me yet." Gwen smiled. "My cousin, ladies and gentlemen."

Just then a streak of blue and a streak of pink rushed to them. When they stopped, it turned out it was Bubbles and Blossom, respectively. "We're back!" Bubbles waved. Kevin put down his binoculars. "Where've you been?"

"We wanted to look around," Blossom answered. "If this fight gets as bad as the ones in Townsville can get, it might not be here afterwards." The two landed in front of Ben. "So did you grab something? Can't have a stakeout with empty stomachs." Bubbles chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, we forgot." Ben groaned. "Cheer up. Maybe Rex'll be back with something."

"You rang?" Coming from behind Gwen, Rex flew up using an orange and grey pack with two wings, helicopter rotors on their ends. The dust caused Gwen to raise her arms to shield herself, breaking her meditative stance. "Whoops, sorry." He landed on the roof while the blades died down. "So did'ja get anything?" Behind Rex a chimp crawled up. It had a fez, a shirt and an eyepatch with two red cannons on his back. He gave a smile before raising up two white bags. "Does this answer your question?" His voice was as gruff and seedy as his face. He then proceeded to hand one bag to Rex before pulling out burritos wrapped in foil, each of them tossing one per person. Ben was the most excited as he frantically unwrapped his meal. "You're a lifesaver, Bobo."

"'S what I do."

After they finished, the group looked out at the city. Not a person in sight but the lights illuminating every corner as if it were alive. "I wish Grandpa could be here," Gwen noted. "I think he would have loved seeing this."

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "Least we don't have to worry about him getting hurt down in the war room."

"That reminds me." Rex turned to the two. "How's your grandpa know the general? He seems chill compared to that hard ass Engel." Ben shrugged. "Dunno. Just another buddy from his plumbing days I suppose." Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Plumbing?" Kevin crossed his arms. "Not the plumbing you're thinking of. Plumbers are agents who dealt with alien matters away from the public eye. When they became more established off-world, they more or less disbanded on Earth."

"Hm. Makes sense."

All of a sudden, Gwen's head shot upwards to the sky. "Something's coming." The team heard beeping coming from black earpieces. After touching them, Max's voice greeted the teens. "Hey, am I coming in alright?"

"Loud and clear Mr. Tennyson." Blossom gave a thumbs-up. "Good. Now listen, the first object is coming in hot. Scans show it will land smack dab in Times Square. If the ground troops need you, we'll contact you."

"Come on, grandpa," Ben responded with a cocky grin. "You're acting like this is serious."

"It's always serious, Ben. For now just keep a watch." All but Gwen responded affirmatively.

"Gwen?" She snapped out of her trance. "Uh, yeah. We'll be here."

"Good. Here's hoping we won't see each other until after. Tennyson, out."

Above the group, a green comet began screaming down towards the city. Their heads trailed it before it landed in a thunderous crash. "Eh, we got this, right Gwen?" Before Ben nudged his cousin he noticed that she was shaking slightly. "Gwen?"

"I-I'm fine."

* * *

In the center of Times Square, tanks and ground troops, adult and kids alike, assembled around the crater. At the head were Numbahs One and Five, each holding their odd guns. "Alright everyone," the bald commander announced. "Stay on the perimeter! Do not engage until the first signs of movement!" Every soldier trained their guns at the gelatinous orb, safeties clicked off.

For an agonizing minute, all was still. Sweat trickled down foreheads while twitchy fingers hovered over the triggers. Even Numbah One grit his teeth, chomping at the bit to end the calm. Just when the first person might have lost their minds, the screens in Times Square lit up with static. A few startled soldiers let off a round or two before Numbah One shouted, "Hold your fire!" Just as suddenly, the screens turned black. Before anyone spoke, the TVs glowed green as a black silhouette appeared with red eyes. A single laugh resounded, mocking those gathered with an intolerable arrogance. Numbah One gave his response with a commander's tone. "Who's there!?" The laughter died as a voice greeted the anxious troops. "Apologies," it was Fuse. "I have always had a weakness for the dramatic." Numbah Five clicked her earpiece, "Engel, talk to me. Anything on your end?"

"It's shown up on our screens too."

"Tch, nuts."

"Regardless," the ruler continued. "I welcome all of you to the first of many conquests."

"Listen here," the boy shouted, fist raised. "If you think that we'll let you take our world, the Kids Next Door will be more than happy to kick your butt all the way back to where you came from!" All of the KND soldiers cheered for the speech while a few adults nodded in respect. "Such bravado!" Fuse exclaimed in sarcastic fashion. "I look forward to having that on my side."

"There's not a chance in Hell I would ever join you!"

"Who said anything about you joining me?"

"What?"

Before the alien could elaborate, the screens and lights blacked out, blanketing Times Square in darkness. As the troops struggled to turn on head lamps and flashlights, a loud groaning could be heard. Everyone turned to the pit to see that the ball of Fusion Matter was gone. Suddenly, the ground erupted beneath the tanks, nearly crushing a few troops who had gotten out of the way in time. Emerging from the holes were bipedal monsters made of stone with red eyes and two giant drills for arms. "Kids Next Door," Numbah One announced, "battle stations!" The troops opened fire on the behemoths. The lasers and other projectiles chipped the beasts' hides, but they kept still. All of a sudden, something leapt from the holes and used the Asphalt Creeps as shields. Faster than they could see, the creatures jumped over their comrades, landing on soldiers and shattering their bones. They were two-legged raptors made of rubble with mouths as large as a Labrador letting out inhuman screeching. They continued jumping, crushing troops beneath their feet. As the humans were focused on the terrors cutting them down, the Asphalt Creeps used their drills to cause tremors, further disorienting their enemies. Numbah Five took notice and tossed a handful of yellow marbles at the drilling beasts. "Hit the deck!" When the marbles were under the creatures, they exploded, blasting the Creeps to pieces.

Without the Creeps to distract them, the troops managed to focus on the raptors. Numbah One, in an impressive display of marksmanship, shot three right in the head as they were midair, each crashing to Earth before breaking apart. To complete the cliche, he blew the smoke off of his gun. After the raptors were ended, all was silent. The screens in Times Square flared up again. "Very impressive."

"That all you got?! Numbah Five was just warmin' up."

"Well..." A random KND looked up, "Take cover!" From above the battlefield, six green meteors were falling, five of them on the outskirts of Manhattan, the sixth aimed right at them. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

* * *

Engel slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it!" He pressed an intercom button. "All troops, head to the impact sites, we need to clip these weeds before it gets any worse!"

"Cancel that order," Max stated. "What? Why?"

"These things can airdrop to any place they want, including here. If we send all support out, we'll be sitting ducks." The general sighed. "Alright, what would you have me do?"

"Send the kids in. They can handle this."

"Fine." The old plumber nodded before clicking his earpiece. "Kids, get ready. You're up." While Max gave the location of each point, Mojo stared at the hologram, muttering to himself.

* * *

"We're on it, Grandpa." Ben signed off. "Alright everyone, we got hostiles coming from six locations. Alpha squad has the Times Square one so who takes what?" Gwen raised her hand. "Kevin and I will take the east." Bobo chucked and made a kissing face with noises. Before Gwen could chastise him, Kevin smirked. "It's okay to be jealous." The chimp was speechless as Gwen created a purple construct and the two rode off. "Bubbles and I can handle the two southern ones, right Bubbles?" Bubbles took a look at her hands before looking up and smiling. "Yeah, we got this!" The two Powerpuffs flew, their streaks visible in the night sky. "Okay, Rex-" As Ben turned Rex had already made his flight pack and put his goggles on. "We'll be taking the west." The chimp on Rex's back waved, "Smell ya later, kid."

When Ben was alone he shrugged. "Well," he fiddled with his watch before a hologram of a horned creature with red manta ray wings appeared. He slammed down the plunger and in a green flash of light transformed into a man-sized version of the creature. "Guess the last one goes to Jetray." He dove off of the building and swooped upwards, zooming to his destination.

* * *

Gwen kept a steady face as she and Kevin glided through the night sky. Out of nowhere, Kevin spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"You know you can handle this without me. You're a thousand times more capable than me in a fight. I don't get why-"

"I'm nervous. These...things don't feel right, almost toxic. Not just in a physical sense but spiritually. You saw how I was before the first one landed."

"So that wasn't just nerves." She shook her head. "Listen," Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax. I might not be able to feel whatever's going on, but I know that it's something we can handle, okay?" The girl gave a smile. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Acid, lasers and other blasts filled the air as Alpha squad traded blows with more of Fuse's monsters. In addition to the Creeps and raptors, golems made of pipes, cement and hydrants, joined the fray, acting as both shields and muscle against the already stressed cavalry. Numbah One was at the front providing covering fire while injured kids and adults were dragged to safety. "Hold the line!" The commander stood his ground while his lieutenant flipped and jumped, blasting the creatures away from multiple angles. Despite their efforts, Fuse's hoard was advancing, forcing the troops to seek shelter in the buildings next to them and using whatever they could find as barricades. Number Five clicked her com. "We ain't looking too good here, Numbah One!"

"Just keep fighting Numbah Five! Once everyone is out, we can call in a strike."

"Okay, I can- Aaauughh!"

"Numbah Five? Numbah Five! Abby, are you there!?" He looked out in the distance to see his subordinate struggling in the mouth of a raptor heading for the orb of Fusion matter. "Abby!" Numbah One dashed as fast as he could to his friend, spinning through any gaps in the chaos and shooting new ones. When he reached the bubble, so did the raptor. The two exchanged a look before the raptor charged inside. "No!" The commander shot off the raptor's leg, causing it to stumble. It wasn't enough. Its mouth had reached the glob, submerging all but Numbah Five's left arm. Numbah One dove and grabbed Numbah Five's arm, fighting to drag her out. The pull was too strong as he found himself being sucked in up to the torso. All he saw was gelatinous green clogging his senses. It was like a predatory flower, greedily trapping it's victims before grim oblivion slowly claimed the prey. When all hope seemed lost, Numbah One felt something grab his legs. In one fell swoop, the two kids were yanked from their prison. As they gasped and coughed, the bald boy looked up to see an adult soldier, his mouth covered. "Are you alright, er, sir?"

"Yes, cough, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey," Abbie exclaimed while feeling the top of her head. "Where Numbah Five's hat at?" Said hat rested in front of the bubble. Before the girl could retrieve it, a green hand shot out of the Fusion meteor and grabbed it. From it another girl slowly stepped out. It was Numbah Five, only this one had green, slime-like skin and hair and piercing red eyes. She stared down at the hat and dusted it off on her shirt. "I like your hat." Her voice sounded like Numbah Five's but mixed with a sort of gurgling. The doppelgänger's face twisted into a wicked grin before usurping the original's pride and joy. "What'chu think?" From Fuse's satellite, another figure strolled out. This one wore a red turtleneck, cargo shorts and a pair of black sunglasses. "I think after we're done, no one will mind if you keep it."

"Cool."


	7. Chapter 7: The Green Mirror

Rex was zooming as fast as his pack could take him. Bobo grit his teeth as he held his fez down, trying to fight the biting wind. "There!" Surrounded by golems made of pipes was the west Fusion meteor in a patch of grass overlooking the water. Rex landed in an alleyway, obscuring him and his partner from the sentinels. Rex then transformed his lower half into a hovercraft that was about the size of a car. "You ready?" The chimp smirked before grabbing his cannons.

"Let's crack some skulls."

"Do they even have skulls?"

"Way to ruin the moment, kid."

The monsters turned to the sound of revving motors. One took a few hesitant steps before a light shined out. Before it knew it, the golem was split horizontally as Rex sped past it. The other monsters, undeterred by their comrade's death, began rapidly shooting acid at the cyborg. "Vamanos, chicos!" With tight maneuvering, the teen dodged through the storm while his compatriot shot his own barrage of lasers at the monsters. "Now!" Focusing his cannons on one golem, Bobo blew off both of its knees, causing it to collapse. The chimp jumped off before Rex used the collapsed foe as a makeshift ramp, launching himself into the air. When he was at his apex, the cyborg retracted his craft and transformed his arm into his gigantic sword. "You're mine!" His target was clear: the ball of Fusion matter. He shouted a battle cry before bringing his titanic blade down on the blight. In one fell swoop, the orb was split in two. Rex looked up with a smirk.

His face quickly turned into one of shock as the two pieces shot tendrils into one another and Rex's sword. As the parts started to come together Rex yelped in pain as smoke came from his weapon; it was being melted and ripped apart by the tentacles. Rex quickly brought his own arm out, the construct crumbling into pieces. "Kid!" A golem had managed to get behind Rex, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. "Let me go!"

"Hold on!" The golems surrounded Bobo, making a shield that would not fall despite his rapid fire.

As Rex struggled, he could see the bubble moving and glowing. All of a sudden, a green pair of his fists exploded out, walloping the golem off of him. He stood up, confused. "Uh, thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet."

"Que!?"

From the blob emerged a new Rex, red eyes locked with the original's. "I just didn't want to make it too easy for me."

On the east coast of Manhattan, Gwen and Kevin spotted their target out in the open near the water, completely unguarded. "This is too easy," Kevin stated. The two descended to the ground. When they landed, Kevin bent down and touched the sidewalk. From his hand, a layer of concrete steadily rose through his body, forming a protective layer. "I'll check it out."

"Okay." The man slowly approached the meteor, Gwen staying a few steps behind him. Rather abruptly, the orb opened, revealing a bright green gem. "Humph, this looks interesting."

"Kevin," Gwen lowered her brows.

"Relax, if it was hostile, it would have attacked, like in DC." He reached for the gem.

"You sure?"

"Posi-" All of a sudden, the orb swallowed Kevin in one fell swoop. "Kevin!" Gwen's eyes and hands glowed magenta as she prepared to blast the prison with all of her strength. Just then, an eel with legs and a giant frill erupted from the water. The beast shrieked and spat a glob of acid; Gwen was barely able to make a shield to block it. When the projectile hit the screen, it began burning through it, causing Gwen to recoil in shock. Behind the eel, four more appeared, equally flanking the original. Gwen took a stance, prepared for their assault. A few seconds passed but the monsters stood still. "Well, well." Gwen twisted her head to the orb. "Kevin?!" From the blob came another green copy, this time of Kevin. "An Osmosian _and_ Annodite. How interesting." Gwen took a step back. "How do you know that?!" The doppelgänger pursed his lips in a smile. "It's not the first time my master encountered your kind."

"What have you done with Kevin?!"

"He's in there," the false Kevin pointed behind him. "It's a good thing he put up that coating. Of course it won't matter when it dissolves." Gwen's eyes sparked magenta as she hovered. "Let, him, GO!" From the water two sharks made of debris launched like missiles at Gwen. She put up a shield which blocked the two monsters. Sensing weakness, the fake whipped an extended arm at the sorceress, knocking her against a building. As she tried to pick herself up, the clone morphed his left arm into a blade. "Now then, how 'bout you spend some quality time with Fusion Kevin, 'lovely Gwen'?"

On the southeastern side, Blossom had engaged a swarm of giant flying wasps in an aerial dogfight. The swarm chased her, firing a barrage of acid from their stingers. The Powerpuff Girl, however, kept zipping between their strikes, managing to let off laser eye blasts which would bisect one or two. Despite her efforts, the Fusion meteor kept churning out bogies faster than she could put them down. "That's enough!" The super powered teen did a 180 and flew past the wasps to their birthplace. When she was near it, she took a deep breath and exhaled, sending out a wave of sub-zero breath. As it enveloped the blob, it crinkled as it was covered in ice, frozen from the outside-in. When it was frozen solid, the girl launched upwards before making a dive bomb. She wound up while going at breakneck speed, nearly shattering the sound barrier. "Eeeyaaa!" With one fell swoop, the ball exploded, ice shards tearing anything in their path. When it was over, Blossom looked up to see what was left of the wasps retreating. She smirked. "Well, that takes care of that." She floated steadily. "I should go see how Bubbles is doing." As she made a pink streak towards her sister, Blossom failed to notice the ice thaw and the pieces reassemble...

Jetray zigged and zagged around acid fire as he circled northern Manhattan. "Hey!" Below him in an alleyway was the Fusion meteor. The shapeshifter made a toothy grin before flying a few hundred feet over the blight. He slammed the hourglass on his chest and in a flash of light became a humanoid dinosaur two stories tall. As he plummeted feet first, he shouted, "Heeere's Humongousaur!" As he accelerated, the alien grew bigger, sprouting back plates and tail spikes. With an earthshaking crack, Ben landed on and through the blob, fusion matter flying everywhere. "Huh," Ben said to himself, "just had to pop it like bubble gum." He slammed the hourglass on his chest and morphed back to a human form. Ben turned around and clicked his earpiece. "Hey, Grandpa? Check one freaky blob thing off the list." As the boy reported in, the chunks of matter silently crept together. Without warning, a tendril shot out and gripped Ben by the Omnitrix. "What the hell!?" The two engaged in a game of tug-of war, one that Ben was losing. All the while, the Omnitrix clicked and whistled, aliens flashing in its display. Before Ben's arm was swallowed, a green blast from the Omnitrix erupted, annihilating the tendril. Ben quickly brought his hand back. "Guess I'm going to need to get serious." He fiddled with his device before pressing down the plunger. In a flash, his body turned to superheated rock, his arms, legs and facial features glowed while the top of his head erupted in flames. "One barbecue a la Heatblast, coming up!" He raised his hands up, fire forming in each. Before Ben could let loose, an Asphalt Creep drilled from beneath him, catching the hero off guard. He gasped before ejecting heat from his feet, causing the beast to roar in pain. Without warning, a Raptor launched from behind, pinning Ben under its feet. "When I get out, I'm going to-"

"Kick our butts?" The voice came from inside the blob. "Yeah, I- Huh?"

"Really, you need to get a new phrase." In front of Ben was another Fusion in Ben's human form. "I mean, you've been saying it since you were ten."

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you." The doppelgänger smirked, red eyes slanted.

"What?!"

"Well not you, entirely." His head drifted to the red device on his wrist. "The Omnitrix. Quite a nifty trinket wouldn't you say? Granted you got out before my master could fully copy it, but it's still a catch." The fake twisted his own Omnitrix before the plunger rose. With a swift smack and flash of green light, the Fusion had transformed into a bipedal man in a cloak with red moth-like eyes. However, his body remained unchanged in its slime-like appearance. At that moment, Ben had managed to gather enough heat to create a small explosion, flipping the Raptor away. When he got to his feet, the fusion sighed, "So hard to find good help these days."

"Alright, copycat, time to show you there's only one Ben Tennyson!"

"Indeed, there will be." His cloak unfurled into a set of giant moth wings. "Though you should be thanking me. Haven't you always wondered who would win in a fight between Heatblast and Big Chill?"

"What did you say!?" Engel barked.

"These things," Numbah One yelled over the com, blaster fire in the background. "They have the ability to clone people!"

"What?" Mojo spoke up. "How!?"

"It's the blobs! Numbah Five and I were swallowed up! When we got out, so did they! We can't wait any longer! We need the strike!"

"But our men-"

"They'll be fine, just hurry, we can't hold out much longer!"

"Dammit." Engel pressed an orange button. "Attention, all bombers to Alpha's position. I want that spot lit up like the Fourth of July."

"Hold one of those planes for me." Max spoke up.

"What, why?"

"You heard what Nigel said. The meteors can clone." He picked up a strange looking pistol concealed in his clothes before cocking it. "It was my call to send them alone, so the way I see it, if they get in trouble, it's on me to help." Engel sighed. "Well I can't stop you. God knows I've tried. Just get back here in one piece." The plumber smiled. "I always do." As the Tennyson grandfather dashed out, the general took one last look at the door. "Godspeed, Max."

On the southwest part of the island, Blossom had just arrived. In front of her, her sister was in her own aerial battle, this time with pteranodons made of metal. Rather than flying through the streets, she kept her position, shattering the beasts with her fists as they dove. When the last had fallen, Bubbles looked up. "Blossom!" The two made a quick embrace. "What about the other one?" The ginger heroine gave a look of pride. "Taken care of. Now what do you say we take this one down, together?"

"Yeah!" At that moment, both their earpieces clicked. "Attention!" It was Max. "Everyone, KEEP AWAY from the meteors. They have the ability to clone if you enter them. Repeat, they can clone!"

"Look out!" Bubbles screamed. From behind Blossom, a green electro web was heading straight for her. Grabbing her sister by the shoulders, Bubbles flung her out of the way. Blossom could only watch in horror as the net wrapped around Bubbles, the pigtailed teen screaming as green electricity blasted her. "Bubbles!" The blonde girl fell but was caught by another Tech Wing. Two more nets came flying from nowhere towards Blossom. It was only by quick use of her laser eyes that the nets disintegrated before reaching their target.

She twisted her head around in time to see the pteranodon creature drop Bubbles into the meteor. "No!" The girl rushed to the bubble, taking a deep breath, preparing to unleash her ice breath. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Bubbles!?"

Slowly rising from the blob to the air with blonde hair, red eyes, a blue dress and green skin was the newly birthed fusion. A crooked smile adorned her face as she gazed at Blossom. "After all, you wouldn't want her to end up like Buttercup, would you?" At those words, Blossom froze. Her eyes widened in shock before looking to a pair of shaking hands. When she looked up, her sister's copy was a step in front. "I thought so."

Boom!

With what sounded like a crack of thunder, Fusion Bubbles gave a right hook to her enemy's cheek. The collision sent Blossom flying through two buildings before landing and making a crater in a third. "Cough, cough." As she struggled to get up, the fusion was looking at her fist, clenching and unclenching it, marveling at her strength. She looked back at her foe and gave a twisted grin. "This is going to be fun."

Times Square had become a war zone. What were left of the able-bodied soldiers could only hide and fire from cover as Fuse's troops advanced. Atop the Asphalt Creeps, the Fusion One and Five were mowing down whatever resistance there was. The Fusion Numbah One played sniper with his dual pistols, taking down any who dared to stick their heads out of cover. Meanwhile, Numbah Five's counterpart would throw small bombs similar to the original's; destroying what little sanctuary Alpha Squad had. Numbah One grit his teeth as he swiveled out of and into cover, trying to make every shot count. "When that back up coming, Numbah One? Numbah Five maybe good, but we all got a limit."

At that point, five jet fighters and three SCAMPERS were a few minutes on their position. As they heard the planes, those conscious were silently praying to themselves. The fusions and their minions looked up and began firing whatever ammo they had at these possible saviors. Numbah One and Five saw this and with reckless abandon they dashed out of cover, firing their own barrage at their counterparts. Their gamble worked. Before the clones could process the ambush, Fusion Five's right arm was blown off while Fusion One's leg was amputated by laser fire. Fusion Five swiveled her head to her commander before turning to her opponents. With narrowed eyes, she reached into her pocket for more explosives. With lightning speed, she threw them, not at the ground troops but at the planes barreling towards them. "Numbah One!" The real Numbah Five cried.

"On it!" The two focused their fire on the tiny targets, each successful hit punctuated by explosions. For all their efforts however, one exploded in front of the first jet, the craft bursting into a fiery comet.

While one had been lost, the rest had just arrived, each pilot giving the signal to each other to drop rounds of napalm and mustard bombs. Unfortunately, Numbahs One and Five were currently in the blast radius, which they realized just as the first payload dropped. Numbah One turned to his lieutenant. "Run!" With seconds to spare, the world seemed to slow down as the kids leapt towards safety. When the blast landed and the shockwave came, the two were pushed by the wave right into a building. Each grunted as they tumbled across the hard floor.

Every other troop was watching the spectacle outside. The overwhelming sound, sight and smell of napalm and explosives mixed with the cacophony of pained screams and roars from the monsters. It was like a train wreck; no one could turn away. When the dust settled, there was only a crater filled with destroyed slime covered pieces.

Numbah One coughed before picking himself up and scanning the area around him. To his right, he could see Abby groaning and holding her side. "Abbey!" Numbah Five lifted her arm and waved. "'S all right. Cough!" The KND agent lifted herself up. "Numbah Five been through worse."

"Good to see you're still breathing." The two began dusting themselves off before an odd sound erupted: cheering. The troops, young and old fist pumped and proclaimed victory with full lungs. The sight brought a smile to Numbah One as he stepped out to see the celebration. He almost didn't notice his second-in-command walk into the crater. The boy turned his head to see Numbah Five picking up pieces of Fusion creatures and tossing them aside. By the time he got there, Numbah Five lifted something out of the wreckage: her red cap. Miraculously, the only damage it had was some dust which the girl brushed off before returning it to its rightful place. Numbah Five looked back at her commander and smirked. "Well, let's not keep 'em waiting." Numbah One nodded before the two exited, ready to join the festivities.

Clang! The two Rexes were at a stalemate, each pushing against the other as their giant swords locked. While the original grit and bared his teeth, the Fusion Rex smiled and chucked, as if it were a game. "What's so funny!?" Instead of answering, the Fusion grinned before pushing back with new strength. Rex's legs began to buckle and he groaned from the pressure. When it seemed like the cyborg's guard was about to break, a laser bolt from nowhere struck the clone in its head. "Aurgh!" Rex's face lit up before transforming his legs into his boots, launching his foe into the air. It wasn't long before the fusion crashed to Earth, dust scattering as he landed on his stomach.

Rex turned to see Bobo atop a pile of slain creatures; he smirked as he twirled his cannon. "I owe you one!"

"You owe me two!"

"Two?! When was that!?"

"Costa Rica!"

"Still?! That was months ago!"

"Still counts!"

"I-" Before Rex could continue a green Smack hand came at him; the cyborg barely had time to make his own pair for defense. After getting knocked several dozen feet away, the fusion stood up with his back to them. "That was a good shot." He turned around, showing a warped face with a crater where he was shot. The deformity made Rex cringe slightly. "However," Fusion matter flowed as his face flexed to its previous shape. "It's the last one you'll make." The fusion's arm morphed into a bulky cannon. Rex put up his arms, ready to block whatever came out. The copy gave a twisted grin. "Think fast." With a twist, he shot a huge glob of green matter at Bobo. "Crap!" The chimp raised his arms and closed his eyes while Rex struggled to close the impossible gap between them. Just when hope seemed lost, a column of water shot out and blocked the green bullet. "What!? Ooof!" Rex decked his clone from the back, sending him straight into the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah. How'd you do that?"

"He didn't, I did."

Descending from the sky was a woman with blue-tinted skin, blue short hair, a blue tank top, a blue summer dress and a blue oval gem embedded between her shoulder blades. On her back were two wings made of water, almost giving her the appearance of an angel. The two stood in awe for several seconds before Rex broke the silence. "Uh, thanks. Who-?"

"Graaa!" Fusion Rex came leaping out of the water to dry land. The now trio readied themselves. Instead of rushing to battle, the fusion stood, red eyes staring at the new combatant. All of a sudden, the clone smiled. "Well, well, well. A Lapis Lazuli." The blue woman raised an eyebrow. "My master hasn't seen one of you in quite a while. Not since we laid waste to that pathetic excuse for a colony."

"You what!?" Without warning, a golem came crashing from the earth and dove to the woman. Its lunge was cut short when Rex decked it with his giant fists. "You okay, uh, Lapis?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good," He turned to the fusion. "'Cause this is gonna get messy."

"Ugh!" Gwen tumbled against a wall. The Fusion Kevin was in front, walking past the pieces of his fallen brethren and behind him were a dozen more eels. The creatures hissed and snarled while their commander smiled sinisterly. Meanwhile, the battered Gwen panted as she tried to get up, her face and clothes covered in scratches, scrapes and dirt. "What's wrong?" The doppelgänger mocked. "I thought you wanted to save your boyfriend. Or do you want him to choke to death?" The girl growled. "And after we're done with him, then it'll be your cousin, then your grandfather and so on. All because you weren't strong enough." At those words, Gwen closed her mouth, furrowed her brow and clenched her fists. "You want to see how strong I am?" Her hair slowly rose as wind began blowing forth. The creatures took a step back while their leader continued to grin. The girl's skin darkened into a dim purple while her ginger locks and emerald eyes glowed a shade of magenta. With a swipe of her arm, a swath of magenta energy erupted knocking the helpless fusion creatures away. Fusion Kevin himself crashed into Kevin's prison and landed on his belly.

Gwen calmly floated out, looking down upon the fusion stoically. Gwen raised her hands to the sky and shouted before bringing them down. From the heavens a miniature twister crashed into Fusion Kevin, pinning him to the Fusion orb behind him. He grunted as he tried to break free, but the force intensified. Looking down, he could see that pieces of his body were flaking off, the wind cleaving his form mercilessly. Without warning, the wind sliced him by the waist. Rather than scream, he smiled. "Well done, lovely Gwen." With one more burst, the clone dissolved and the prison was ripped apart, chunks flying into the water. From it, Kevin broke out, coughing and holding his head. When Gwen saw, she smiled in relief and closed her eyes. Her body returned to its original appearance before she fell from the air. "Gwen!" Kevin caught her and cradled her in his arms. "Gwen? Gwen!" She moaned before looking up at him. "You okay?" Kevin gave a relieved smiled. "Usually the person holding someone asks that." Gwen chuckled. "But seriously, can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin put her on her feet and she took a couple of steps. "Right. At any rate, we should get back; our work here is done."

"Right."

"What's wrong, o fearless leader?" Fusion Bubbles taunted as she let loose a flurry of punches on Blossom, raised arms her only defense. "Are you going to keep waiting? Hoping for someone else to save the day?" The copy launched an uppercut, breaking Blossom's defense before twisting her body and kicking her in the jaw. As the Powerpuff flew upwards, Fusion Bubbles zipped above her, hands together and ready for a guillotine strike. Just as she brought her hands down, Blossom grabbed them with lightning reflexes. Using the shock, the heroine flew in a vertical loop-the-loop. When she was fast enough, she tossed Fusion Bubbles straight towards the ground. The result was a crater even bigger than the bombing run. She hovered down, panting before wiping a trace of blood by her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed when from the dust rose Bubbles' clone, her grin gone. All at once, it returned, twisted as ever. "She blames you, you know." Blossom clenched her fists. "And she's not wrong."

"Shut up."

"You could have saved your sister, but you didn't."

"Shut UP!" The fusion sharpened her voice to a whisper that only Blossom could hear. "You let Buttercup die."

"Rraaghh!" Tearing up the street, Blossom catapulted at Fusion Bubbles, her fist nearly erupting in fire from the speed. Just as she was about to connect, the fusion made a lightning-fast side-step. With one fluid motion, she brought her fist down on the heroine's back, the shock knocking the wind out of her. The ginger girl slammed into the destroyed road, creating another cloud of dust.

Blossom coughed as she tried to pick herself up. Just as she had raised an inch, Fusion Bubbles crashed into her back feet first. The teen screams mixed with the cracking of the ground beneath her. She collapsed and the Fusion stepped back to admire her handiwork. Blossom could only twist her head to see her foe's evil smirk. "Well, this was fun," the clone's eyes glowed a brighter red, making a charging sound. "But I think it's time we finished things, don't you?" Blossom closed her eyes while a few tears slipped out. "Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter...I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a high-pitch shriek assaulted the air. "What!?" Fusion Bubbles turned around just in time to see a blue streak punch her in the stomach. The clone twisted in the air before being caught by a building. Blossom groaned before she saw a familiar face. "Are you okay?"

"Bubbles!?" The blond Powerpuff gave her sister a hand up with a sweet smile. "How did you get out?"

"Didn't you hear the scream?" Blossom smirked. "Your sonic scream."

"Yep."

"Listen, Bubbles. I need to ask you... about Buttercup. Your clone, she said you, you blame-"

"Stop right there." The pig-tailed girl lowered her eyebrows. "It wasn't your fault." Blossom smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure. So, what do we do now?"

"I've got an idea."

Fusion Bubbles lifted her head and looked to her arms. Each was impaled through pieces of metal prompting a scoff from the creation. With some flexing, she ripped her appendages out, fusion matter leaking from the holes. She looked up to see Bubbles rushing towards her just like before. "That won't work again!" As Bubbles got close, her clone made a sidestep just like with Blossom, fist raised like before. Before she could bring it down, a sharp kick jolted her in the back. "Gotcha!" Blossom shouted. The attack sent Fuse's minion straight towards Bubbles who had twisted and punched the back of her head, catapulting her back to Blossom. The two heroine's streaks of pink and blue zig-zagged across the sky as they played a veritable game of ping pong. Their unfortunate enemy being the ball and their limbs unforgiving paddles. The fusion could not get herself straight before another punch or kick slammed into her. "Now!" When Bubbles heard her sister's proclamation, she hit their opponent with less force, the minion's velocity decreased. The two lined up at opposite edges and charged. They shrieked as they broke the sound barrier, each extending a fist aimed at Fusion Bubbles chest.

Boom!

Faster than the human eye could see, Fusion Bubbles exploded, splotches of fusion matter drizzling into the streets. The two girls were still in the air, their knuckles still connected from where they created the epicenter. Blossom was the first to lower her arm, Bubbles quickly retracting hers. "Blossom?"

Out of nowhere, the pink clad girl raised her arms and squealed. "We did it!" The cheer brought a smile to the blond Powerpuff. The two girls joined hands and floated around in a circle like two young children celebrating. When it was over, Blossom grinned. "That takes care of that. You destroyed that blob when you broke out, right?"

"Totally. Pieces flew everywhere."

"Great. Let's head back."

"Hold still!" Ben roared as he chucked fireball after fireball at the imposter from atop a building roof. Despite the overwhelming barrage, Fusion Big Chill's slim frame allowed him to snake between the flames with relative ease. When Ben seemed to corner him, the green moth man turned intangible, escaping any sort of punishment. "Is that seriously all you've got?"

"Not even close!" Ben put both hands forward and let loose a stream of fire. Just as the column hit, Ben's doppelgänger dove underneath, trailing the pillar to its source. The teenage hero struggled to move his attack, but the fusion swirled around it, not even using its intangibility. Before Ben knew it, they were staring face to face. "Boo!" Fusion Big Chill dived into Ben's chest and out the other end. Ben gasped as he saw a thick layer of ice growing from the point of entry. It spread like kudzu, encasing his arms, torso and legs before engulfing his head. All was quiet as the fusion smirked at its handiwork. The silence was broken as cracks in the ice emerged. It exploded in a burst of flames revealing a frowning Heatblast. "You can't beat me," the hero shouted. "And I can't beat you! So why are you still Big Chill!?"

"Why indeed?"

The sound of beeping drew Ben's vision to the flashing hourglass on his chest. "Oh no." With a flash of light, Ben shrunk back to his human form. "Hahahaha!" The fusion laughed triumphantly. "It appears you're out of time. I hope you're ready for this." The moth fusion took a deep breath in, ready to let loose a wave of freezing breath. "Ben!" The boy's com yelled. "Get down!" Without asking questions, the teen hit the deck, right before a missile whizzed above him. The fusion had no choice but to use its breath to defend himself, the payloads exploding once hit. "Grandpa?!" A jet screamed above him and falling next to the teen was a small crate. "Ben, listen to me. Open the box. Inside it will be a pistol." Ben rushed over and ripped the top off, revealing an odd gun. "Got it!"

"Now turn the dial on the side to the blue light and shoot him. If he's a Necrofridgian, it'll harden his ectoplasm; hopefully."

"Hopefully!?"

"There's no time!" Ben twisted the dial and aimed at the smoke cloud. His eyes lit up when he saw a flash of green. "Now!" A blob of goo erupted and struck the fusion, knocking him to Earth. He looked at his arms. "What, what is this?" Before he could process the turn of events, the jet had launched another missile. Shielding his face with his arms was all the fusion could do as the rocket hit him dead center. After the explosion died and the dust settled, all that was left was a smear of fusion matter. "You alright, Ben?"

"That was...awesome! Where'd you learn to fly a jet?!"

Max chuckled. "It's not that hard compared to some of the other things I've flown. I can't really land on the building; think you can get back on your own?" The Omnitrix clicked and glowed green once more. "I think I'll manage."

"Good. See you back at base."

"Arrgh!" Fusion Rex grunted as he was toppled to the ground. He was barely holding his own against the now trio. Between Bobo's blasts taking down any creature that popped up, Rex's renewed onslaught with his electric whip and Lapis' pillars of water rushing from nowhere to support them both, he was getting owned. He quickly jumped up before he could be ensnared by Rex's sweeping appendage. "What's wrong!? I thought you wanted a fight!" The cyborg taunted. "A fight?" Bobo bantered. "This ain't no fight! It's a turkey shoot! Ha ha!" Fusion Rex growled as he desperately twisted his body to dodge. Out of nowhere, a stream of water hit him in the back. He landed face first at Rex's feet. As he looked up, he was greeted by the triumphant smirks of Rex and Bobo. Lapiz had her arms crossed, apparently not feeling the same pride. "So," Rex stated as Bobo pointed his cannon at the fusion. "Anything else to say?"

Without warning, the ground began trembling, nearly knocking the cyborg and chimp down. Fusion Rex gave a satisfied, twisted grin. "Yeah, I'd start running if I were you."

"Nice work!" Blossom and Bubbles high-fived after landing another group of wounded to a medic tent on the command bridge. Near them, Gwen was doing the same with her constructs while Kevin was making sure nothing fell. "You sure you're okay?"

"Totally," Gwen assured with some sweat beading down her face. Behind them, Numbahs One and Five strolled towards them. "Hey!" Bubbles was the first to speak. "How are you holding up Nigel, er, Numbah One?"

"Fine, thank you." he kept a straight face one might expect from a commander. "You did an excellent job, all of you." His mouth turned into a smirk. "I'm sure Fuse is ready to up and leave after seeing us in action."

"Yeah!" Numbah One jumped when Ben, in the form of a blue Big Chill landed from nowhere. "What's going on?" The shapeshifter asked.

The KND officer coughed in an attempt to regain personal order. "Well it seems we're nearly done. From what I've been told, we only need to wait for Rex to neutralize the final meteor and our job will be done." Ben's eyebrow rose. "Rex? Wouldn't have pegged him as a guy who'd have trouble. Maybe I should go see." Before he could take off, the rumbling started.

From each of the bridges, everyone was in shock. The island of Manhattan was floating. Those nearest to the bridge ends desperately ran to escape being taken along. In the war room, Engel and Mojo were speechless as they watched the hologram ascend. "So, that is why." Mojo announced. "Why he what?" Engel demanded. "As you saw previously, general, in addition to the first meteor, five, not one, not three, but five more landed here, here, here, here and here."

"And...?"

"As you may have noticed from the White House attack which you, yourself, not I, Mooojo Jojo was apart of, Fuse's orbs burrowed underground and escaped."

"Yes, I know! Get to the point!"

"These orbs must have done the same. By tunneling under the city, they formed a matrix, a net, a system, which wrapped it up and allowed the island to be divided and indeed separated."

"Impossible! I was given confirmed reports that the meteors were destroyed!"

"Obviously, they were mistaken, fooled, bamboozled."

"Bamboozled!?"

"Yes, that is clearly what I just said!"

The general took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, one of the screens switched to the silhouette of Fuse. "Enjoying the show, general?"

"Fuse! Just what the hell is this!?"

"As I said earlier: the first of many conquests." Engel grit his teeth.

"You-"

"Oh, and tell your 'special unit' if they want to go for another round, my children are waiting."

"Who-?" The screen blacked out before he could get an answer. One other screen lit up with the face of Dexter. "General, I have grave news! Two dozen fusion meteors have entered our atmosphere!"

"What?!"

"They're heading around the world. KND and local governments have been alerted, but this is more sudden than we thought! Have the Manhattan meteors been neutralized?" Engel's face darkened. "I see. I will contact you when I learn more. Dexter, out."

"Six!"

"Yes, sir?"

"We're leaving."

As the two left, Mojo smirked, "Well played, my new adversary."

Rex and Lapis had barely made it off the edge before the island rose. Bobo was on Lapis' back and held onto her shoulders. When they were above the command bridge, Rex pointed to the edge; a safe place for the two to land. When they got near, they saw that the members of the special squad were there waving at the new arrivals. Upon landing, Rex removed his goggles. "Hey guys."

"Rex!" Ben spoke up. "What in the world is going on!?"

"I was hoping you knew."

Bubbles suddenly pointed to the chunk of land. "Look!" Looking down upon them were Fusion Kevin, Ben, Bubbles, One and Five, joined swiftly by Fusion Rex. "But that's impossible!" Blossom gasped. "We made sure she was done for!"

"Ditto." Ben stated.

"Better luck next time!" Fusion Bubbles announced. "You're gonna need it!"

The nine said nothing more as Manhattan was taken further into the air; a harbinger for things to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Rude Awakening

The sun peeked over the bay in Beach City, heralding waves of light that illuminated the waters with a crystalline reflection. It was not long before it fully revealed itself and banished the darkness of the night. At that moment, a certain imaginary friend tossed and grunted while lying down. With half-opened lids, Bloo got up and looked to his side. There, Mac was comfortably resting, silently breathing. "Mac?" The blue friend nudged his creator. "Mac, I'm thirsty." He intensified his jostling, the boy's face scrunching in response. "Mac. Mac!" After Mac cloistered himself up, Bloo gave up with a frustrated sigh. The blob jumped up and made his way to the refrigerator, making no effort to be silent. With an apathetic look, Bloo opened the fridge and took a can of soda, popping the top off before exiting outside.

The blob took a long sip before sighing and giving a small belch. As he was about to take another, something came straight down in front of him. "Aah!" The imaginary friend dropped his drink and crashed on his back. The ruckus caused the occupants inside to jolt up, or in Amethyst's case, lazily wipe the sleep from her eyes. Steven was the first to bust out the screen door, Mac at the rear. His face broke into a grin when he saw the blue woman standing in front of them. "Lapis!"

She returned the smile with one of her own. "Steven!"

"How was your trip?"

"Good, good. Except-"

"Hey!" Bloo's whining broke the train. "Who the heck is this?!"

"Oh, right. Mac, Bloo, this is Lapis Lazuli."

She raised a hand, "Hey."

"She lives with Peridot out at the barn." Mac held out his hand towards the stranger. "Well, my name's Mac." The two shook. "I see you met Bloo." The friend got to his non-existent feet and looked up and down at the gem. "I'm getting another soda," he grumbled before heading inside. He passed Amethyst through the door, the gem still looking half asleep. "Oh, hey. Lapis is back." Her voice lacked enthusiasm. "You want me to get Peri?" Lapis' face lost its smile as it turned slightly scared.

"There's no time."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"When I was coming back, I took a detour to that city you showed me. You know, to see the lights. Something else was there; these green monsters. They weren't anything like the gems you've fought."

"Wait," Mac interjected. "Were these things made of slime and junk and stuff?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We had a run-in with things like that before we left," Mac crossed his arms, "But we took care of them." Lapis genuinely looked surprised. "How?"

"Well, I didn't come in 'till the end, but from what I heard, Jack had it under control."

"Jack?"

"Oh yeah," Steven chimed. "Jack is a friend of Mac and Bloo. He's this guy who's like Lonely Blade, but even better."

"Lonely who?"

"Trust me, it's better if you see him first hand. Speaking of which, where is he?"

On cue, the teleporter flashed to life, bringing a column of light. When it dissipated, Pearl and Jack were at the center, both smiling. "Pearl!" Steven rushed in.

"Steven!" Pearl was taken aback by her name being called.

"Where've you been and... why is Jack with you?" Amethyst came up with a mischievous smirk. "Yeah Pearl, what _were_ you doing with him?" Pearl blushed before huffing. "I'll have you know we were training."

"I bet you were."

" _Sword_ training." Jack couldn't help but smile at Pearl getting flustered. He put his hand on her back. "It is alright. We were indeed sparring last night. Pearl is more capable than many I have encountered." The compliment made her cheeks flush before Amethyst left with a small snicker.

The two got down when Lapis entered the house. "Lapis," Pearl had a tinge of calm curiosity in her words. "What are you doing here?" The blue-skinned gem turned to the samurai.

"Are, are you Jack?"

"Yes. How do you know of me?"

"Mac told me about you. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Mac said you beat those monsters someplace else."

"The green creatures?"

"Yes. They attacked a city and it floated into the sky. Did that not happen to you?" Jack shook his head.

"If they have returned, please show me."

"Hey!" Connie spoke up from the corner of the room. "Do you hear something?" When everyone was quiet, a sort of whistling sound could be heard. It grew louder and louder until...

Boom! Boom!

Everyone covered their ears as the house was rocked by a quake. The children, Bloo and Amethyst were knocked down while the others wobbled. When the house settled, everyone but Bloo dashed out the door to see what caused the ruckus. By the rocks and shore was a fusion meteor, slime oozing into the water. Those who were familiar with them gasped save for Jack who grasped his sword by the hilt. Behind the blight, something rose from the water: a pair of giant craw dads made of stone, sand, and junk. Lapis instinctively raised her arms and a deluge of water rushed towards the beasts. They thrashed as hard as they could but were helpless as the water surrounded them. In no time at all, the two were trapped in giant floating orbs of water, each flailing their bodies in a pointless effort to get out. Lapis smirked. "That's taken care of." Jack nodded before leaping into the air with his sword drawn. When he reached the peak, he pointed his sword at the fusion meteor and thrust. After puncturing the mass of slime, it screamed like the one at Foster's, sizzling into nothing after a few agonizing seconds. The samurai pulled his sword from the sand and smiled back at his comrades. Steven and Connie both jumped and cheered while Mac clapped. "Now that that's done," Lapis began. "We can-" Before the gem could continue, she buckled as if under a great weight. Inside the craw dads' prisons, the water surrounding them darkened into a sickly green. When they had completely changed, the orbs dispersed and the captives were freed. With an unexpected swiftness, they barreled towards the house and jumped, rocketing at the kids. Before their claws could grab anyone, a magenta bubble materialized out of nowhere. The two beasts crashed into it and were thrown back towards Jack. In two quick swipes, the monsters were cut in half and dissolved into pools of debris. The warrior wasted no time examining his kills and rather jumped back to the porch. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, that was me!" Steven had his hand raised.

"You can create bubbles?"

"Yeah, and that's not all," Mac chimed in. "Show 'em Steven!"

"Sure." Steven's gem glowed as a magenta shield appeared in his arm. "Well?" Jack smiled.

"Impressive. Just as Rose did when she visited our people."

"Thanks."

"Well," Pearl put her hands on her hips. "Now that that's done let's hear what Lapis-"

Beep! Beep!

Steven pulled out his ringing cell phone. "It's Sadie." He put the phone to his ear. "Sadie! How's it-? What? Monsters? Wait, are they green and made of junk? Okay. Yes, just stay put 'till we get there. Thanks." He looked to his friends. "There's more of those things in town! We gotta hurry!"

Mac nodded, "Right."

"Do we gotta?" Bloo's whine elicited a quick glare from Mac, Jack, and Pearl. "Ughh! Fine."

The group ran as fast as they could, kicking sand behind them with each step.

* * *

Screams and smoke rose from the boardwalk as the people were chased to and fro by fusion monsters. Some looked like barrels with tripod legs while others were sea creatures. Those that weren't chasing spread their sickly matter wherever they could, adding more creatures to their ranks. One man tripped by his sandals onto the wood. He twisted around to see a hulking golem made of fire hydrants staring down. It raised its red hydrant fist in the air, preparing to mash the bystander to a pulp. "Heeelllp!" From nowhere a whip covered in purple chunks of stone latched onto the monster's appendage. It turned slightly to see Amethyst at the other end. Before it could break free, Connie jumped in and made a horizontal slash. The beast fell to its knees before falling apart. "Get to safety!" The man didn't need to be told twice as he ran with flailing arms. The rest of the gang caught up to the human girl. Amethyst held her fist for a fist bump which Connie took advantage of. "Nice."

It was short-lived as a barrel tripod stampeded from nowhere right at them. With lightning-reflexes, Pearl pulled a light blue spear from her gem and sliced the monster in two, each chunk passing to the side. "We need to do something and fast," Pearl announced.

"I got it!" Mac spoke up. "Jack, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Connie will handle these things while Bloo and I will try to find people and get them away. Lapis, you search for another one of those blob things from the air; it's gotta be where they're coming from!"

Steven raised his hand. "I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"The girls and Jack can handle things, besides," he opened his mouth and displayed his tongue. "My healing spit came back."

"Oh! Good idea. We ready?"

"Umm," Bloo hemmed and hawed, "Can I do something else?"

"Not unless you want to take on the monsters."

"Fair point. Alright, let's move!" Bloo made a mad dash with a determined face, completely forgetting his cohorts as he turned a corner. Mac groaned. "Well that's one more thing we have to deal with."

* * *

It was a minute before Bloo slowed down. Just then a particularly loud cry for help came. "I'm coming!" As if he were a superhero, the imaginary friend ran to where the cry came from: a snack shack with large fries on top. Inside was a man with tall, fry-like hair and a boy with a curlier style. "Finally!" Bloo cried. He rushed to the clear window counter and squinted his eyes. "Can you help us?" The man asked. "There's something blocking the door! We can't get out!" The plea could not shake the blob from his concentration. The boy raised an eyebrow, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Quiet, Petey," the man hushed. "He's trying to figure out how to get us out." At that moment, Bloo became wide-eyed and smiled.

"I got it!"

"You do?"

"Yep. I'll have a large tub of chili fries and a medium cola."

"What!?" Petey blurted out and furrowed his brow. "First of all, we don't have chili fries. Second-"

"No chili fries!? What kind of two-bit joint are you running!?"

"That's not important! We need-"

"Hey! You ever hear of 'the customer's always right'? Well this customer wants chili fries, chop chop!"

"You-" Petey and his father turned quiet and stared.

"That's right," Bloo smugly stated. "Now if you could turn on those fryers we can get to busi-" A clicking sound behind the friend caused him to stop. He slowly turned around to see three eels standing and staring at him with red, pupil-less eyes. "Aauggh!" Bloo ran like a bat out of Hell before the Eels screeched and gave chase to the narcissist.

With swinging arms, Bloo took a turn into an alley...before realizing it was a dead end. The friend clawed at the wall trying to either climb it or dig through, both equally fruitless. "Huff, huff." He turned slowly to see his pursuers at the other end, their shadows creeping at his feet. Bloo closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

Graaww!

A roar echoed in the alleyway. When it ended, all was quiet. Bloo slowly opened his eye to see a beast stare down on him. "Aaauughh!"

"Hey, Bloo."

"Mac?! You got eaten?!"

"Up here." Poking his head from behind Lion's mane, Mac waved to his terrified friend.

"W-what the heck?! Where'd the monsters go?"

"Lion took care of them." The pink beast yawned when his name was called. "Hop on!"

"Are you crazy?!" Leaping down from the roof, a crudely shaped pirate made of candy and fusion matter landed and bared his blade.

Rowwr!

A blast of sound was let loose from Lion's mouth, slamming the pirate into the wall and tearing its limbs from the body. Bloo looked at the mass and then at his savior. "Move over!"

* * *

Amethyst spun on the ground, crashing through barrel after barrel like a purple pinball. What was left twitched like dying insects bringing a look of satisfaction to her face. It soon vanished as she saw a shadow cast over her. Looking up, she saw a fire hydrant about to crush her. "Quack!" The gem rolled out of the way before the Hydro Hammer crashed its fist into the street, splitting the pavement. It retracted and took a step forward before stopping. "What?" It collapsed, revealing a triumphant Jack with his sword in the monster. Amethyst gave a thumbs-up and a smirk.

"How's everyone doing?" Pearl ran in with Connie at her side.

"Taking care of business, P."

"Indeed," Jack answered. "I believe this area has been cleared of those creatures."

"Nice!" Connie pumped her fist. "Does that mean we're done?"

"Not yet!" Lapis flew in, her water wings slowing her descent. "I found the blob, it's at the amusement park near some giant wheel." They all nodded before following Lapis as she flew.

The five stopped when they reached a Ferris wheel, under it a fusion meteor replaced one of the carts. "Alright!" Amethyst pulled out her whip. "This is gonna be cake!" At that moment, the planks began to shake. The sound of metal tearing rang out as the restraints on the ride were broken. The carts twisted, becoming green while a horizontal crack formed on each. It started moving, the core ascending to the top of the wheel. When it was done, the ride had become a multi-headed creature, staring down at its foes.

Eeeeeaaaaahhhh!

The heads let out a bestial scream, forcing the group to cover their ears. Crawling out from every corner, hordes of fusion creatures answered the call, quickly surrounding the heroes. Instead of immediately going for them, the monsters circled like sharks around prey. The shuffling, pounding and other noises they made halted, staring down the ready gems and humans with inhuman faces. Each of the non-fusions stepped slowly backwards, their backs soon joining each other. "Lapis," Jack addressed the blue gem. "Is there any way you can fly us to safety?"

"Not with this many people, no."

Jack gave a small sigh as his eyes scanned the foes in front of him. "Then be prepared to fight."

"Uh, I'm not usually the downer," Amethyst spoke up, "but unless you got some magic flying platform, we're pretty much hosed."

Just then, a shimmering portal appeared above them.

Graaww!

Leaping out was a large magenta creature. "Lion!" Connie pointed. On his back was a smiling Mac, Steven and a Bloo who was holding on for dear life. The great beast landed on his feet. Lion's "owner" waved. "Hey, guys!" He turned and looked around, "Did I come in at a bad time?"

"Nope," Amethyst reached out. "You're just in time!" Steven quickly jumped down and took it. Immediately, the two transformed into light, their gems the only thing that could be made out. The two masses mingled and joined into one. When it dimmed, the result was a stocky woman with brown, messed up hair, Steven's shirt, Amethyst's boots and pants, grey skin, and an extra right arm. Jack couldn't help but stare in surprise. "Steven?!"

"It's cool, Jack," the new creation smirked. "He's here," Her gems glowed as she pulled two giant yo-yos. "Just call me Smokey Quartz. Now duck!" Everyone got down as Smokey Quartz's weapons launched out, crushing anything in their path. She twirled, the yo-yo's ropes knocking down the monsters without giving them time to react. When they had all fallen, she stopped, "Get 'em while they're down!" Jack, Pearl, Lion, and Connie combed the grounds, executing the discombobulated fusion monsters without mercy; it almost seemed unfair. When the last one fell apart, Jack turned back to see Smokey with two of her hands on her hips. "What is this?"

"They've fused." Pearl answered from behind. "When two or more gems are 'in sync' they combine to form a new entity."

"Is it...permanent?"

"Oh, no. They can go back whenever they want."

Jack gave a smile of relief. "Good."

"Guys!" Mac called. "We still got that Terror Wheel to deal with!"

Said fusion Ferris wheel had been remaining still, observing the battle like a sentinel.

As they drew their weapons, the beast began spinning at high speeds, the wind starting to buffet them. "Two can play at that game!" Smoky pulled a third yo-yo and spun each, creating three vortexes. It seemed to be working, the monster gradually slowed down, bringing a cocky grin to her face. When the beast finally halted, it did the unexpected: it twisted the opposite way. The momentum Smoky Quartz provided was turned against her. With the monster's strength added to it, the resulting air blast pierced through her weapons, sending the gem flying into a wall. The rest were using their weapons to barely hold on, Bloo in particular was screaming like a man hanging to a cliff.

The Terror Wheel slowed down, allowing a brief respite. It didn't last. The creature immediately rotated forward, its heads shredding the boardwalk beneath it to pieces. "Run!" Jack called. They didn't need to be told twice as the heroes scrambled away from the menace. They each split up, leaving Pearl and Jack together, hiding behind a carnival games stand. Jack held his chin and closed his eyes in contemplation. "Do you have any ideas?" Pearl asked.

The samurai shook his head. "If it can create such force, it is nearly impossible to get it still." He looked down at his sword. "Which means I cannot destroy the core."

"Well, I had a plan, but for it to work we'd need-"

"Pearl!" A nasally voice drew their attention to a panting Peridot. When she caught up, she bent over, catching her breath. "You guys! There's something important going on! We need to- Why are you smiling?"

"Because now, my plan will work." Pearl answered.

* * *

The Terror Wheel was continuing its rampage at the wharf, destroying anything in its path in the search for its enemies. Despite the ruckus, a whistle pierced the ruckus causing the monster's heads to turn around. There in the open was the samurai. Without a word, he dashed to the side. The fusion creature roared before giving chase to its prey. Jack held in a smirk as he ran over towards the end of the wharf, the beast continuing its pursuit. Eventually he reached the edge overlooking the sea. It looked as if he were trapped between the monster and the ocean. Instead, he greeted the Terror Wheel with an arrogant smile. Just before he was crushed, he jumped over his predator with seemingly superhuman strength. When he was away, he called to the side. "Peridot!"

"On it!" The short gem pushed forward; an invisible force knocked the beast over the edge and crashing into the water. The Terror Wheel wasn't shocked for long as it began to rotate again. This time, however, it was much slower; its pod-faces crashing into the water and scraping the bedrock hindered its movement. Peridot and Jack ran to the side. "We did it!" Peridot cheered.

"Not yet, remember?"

"Oh, right." Coming from the water was the green orb that formed the core.

"Now!" At Jack's command, Peridot raised her arms. The metal in the monster creaked as it stiffened.

"Hurry!" Jack nodded and leapt forward, his sword aimed right in front of him. With one slash, he cleaved though the meteor and fell to the other side. The Terror Wheel screeched as its body began to collapse and split apart. Its screams were silenced as it was swallowed by the sea, its life ending when the last bubble popped.

Jack stuck his head out and shook the water off. "Hey!" Peridot called with cupped hands. "Did you get rid of that thing?!"

"Yes! I believe so!"

"Great! Can you get back?!"

"That may take a while!"

Jack found the water around him rushing upwards into the air. He found himself in a large bubble of water quickly flying to the wharf. He landed on his feet as the water fell back down.

"Did you do that?"

"Nope." A blue gem answered as she landed.

"Lapis!" Peridot greeted her friend. "Did ya see that?! I managed to stop that monster from moving!"

"Yeah, cool."

"That was fantastic, Jack." Pearl stepped in from behind a building. "Although I was expecting you'd roll out of the way. I didn't think you could fly."

"Not fly," Jack smiled. "Jump good."

"Hey guys!" Mac came in on Lion's back along with Bloo, Connie, Amethyst and Steven.

"Steven, Amethyst, you are all right?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Of course," Steven smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I... Never mind."

"Well, nice job! Not even Smoky Quartz could beat that thing and you did."

"Ahem," Peridot crossed her arms. "I think you're forgetting who immobilized it in the first place."

"Oh, I didn't see that, but I'm sure you did great too."

"Thank you," Peridot answered with a smug grin.

"Say," Connie spoke up. "Why _are_ you here, Peridot?"

The green gem dropped her proud face as she gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! You guys, the temple is under attack!"

"What?!" They collectively yelled (save for Bloo).

"Those slime creatures came inside through the walls! Garnet told me to get you guys as fast as I could!"

"Then there's no time to lose!" Steven roused. "Everyone get on Lion!" Without questioning it, the group did as Steven told. When they were firmly on the magenta creature, its eyes glowed a bright white.

Rooaaarr!

Rather than shoot a soundwave, a shimmering portal appeared which Lion leapt into. The inside was like a tube containing crystalline structures. Jack, Mac, Connie and Peridot shielded themselves from the wind while Bloo screamed, barely holding onto Lion's tail. Eventually they passed through a wall of light and found themselves in front of the steps to Steven's house. Immediately Bloo fell onto the sand with a thud. The imaginary friend breathed out four words. "Not...doing...that...again!" The rest jumped off Lion and dashed towards the front door.

"Where did you last see Garnet?!" Pearl asked the green gem.

"Last I saw, she was going into the room where you store corrupted gems!"

Pearl gasped. "If those things get the gems, they'll-"

"Then we're not gonna let that happen!" Connie shouted. The group flung open the screen door and rushed to the stone door behind the teleporter. Pearl raised a hand and after a gem on the star flashed, it opened upwards. The group clambered in; before them were piles of rubble with green slime oozing out of them. Beyond that, Garnet was locked in combat with two golems made of stone. They were powerful, but the gem was quicker, ducking and swerving past their strikes. Like a trained boxer, she got in close and with gauntlets on her hands punched a hole right through one of their stomachs. The second she finished off with a rising uppercut. Each collapsed into stone piles. "Garnet!" Steven shouted.

"Glad you made it." The gem smiled as her weapons vanished.

"Why'd you need us?" Amethyst asked. "Seems like you handled them pretty well."

"Jack," she turned to the samurai.

"Yes?"

"I need you to strike the green ooze with your sword."

"What?"

"I have seen what will happen if you don't. I don't know why, but it's the only way to finish them."

Rather than question it, the samurai unsheathed his sword and stabbed the fusion matter next to him. When it hit, the slime gave off steam as it began to evaporate. When it was all gone, Garnet smirked, "Good."

Jack continued the extermination while Pearl came up to her leader. "Garnet, what happened?"

"After you left, green ooze seeped in from the walls. It animated the rocks but I held it and the ooze off. Before you came in, it retreated."

"Garnet, I am so sorry! Those things were attacking the town! If we knew-"

"It's alright," the taller gem placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good, all of you." The kids couldn't help but smile at the complement.

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Peridot were searching around the floating pink orbs, each containing a stone. After a few head turns, Amethyst's eyes grew wide. "You guys, Jasper's gone."

* * *

An inhumanly large woman ran down a corridor, columns flanking her with each five steps. Her skin was a light orange with darker orange stripes. She wore a jumpsuit similar to Peridot's though it was dark brown as opposed to green. In place of a nose, a chunk of Jasper rested in the middle of her face. She panted, her wild white hair splayed as her strong legs carried her towards a light in the distance. When she was close enough, it began to clear. The woman was then inside a stone room, a colossal throne sitting in the center. She stopped when she noticed that it was empty. Her head swiveled in panic. "My diamond!" her voice echoed. "My diamond! Where are you?!" The sound of footsteps answered her calls. Walking from behind the throne was another woman with a pink and white dress. Her hair was long, pink, and curly and her lips were full. In her hand was a pink diamond the size of a human skull. "Rose!" The woman, assumedly Rose, smirked as her grip on the stone tightened. The other woman reached out, her face twisted into a sneer. "Rose! If you don't let her go, I swear on my honor as a Jasper, you, WILL, PAY!"

Crish!

The diamond shattered in Rose's palm, the shards reflecting Jasper's face. Instead of a look of anger, it sunk into one of shock. She dropped to her knees, her fists on the floor. A single tear fell from her eye. "No," she muttered, "this shouldn't have happened. It couldn't! Pink Diamond..." Between her hands, she could make out a reflection of Rose. Her head shot up to see Steven with an arrogant smile on his face. "You!" Next to him appeared Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst. Their faces either had looks of superiority or pity. "This is all your fault!" Cracking the floor, Jasper launched herself at the visions. Instead of getting closer, they turned around and walked away. "Don't you dare!" She shouted. "Don't you dare leave meeeeee!"

* * *

Jasper's eye shot open. She jumped up and twisted her head side-to-side. "Where-?" She stopped and straightened herself, suddenly gaining clarity. The orange gem looked down to her hands, clenching them. After a few squeezes, a twisted smile came to her face. "Ha ha! I knew it! This planet could never ruin me!" Eventually, her laughter died and she shifted attention to her surroundings. She was in a sand-swept canyon riddled in disorganized holes. "The Beta Kindergarten?" Jasper turned to find a giant hole approximately her size, the stone inside warped by intense heat. She approached it and placed her hand near it. Feeling the mixed elements, she smirked. "Home sweet home."

"Yes. It is nice, isn't it?" The male voice snapped Jasper from her nostalgia and she swerved around. "Who's there?!"

"Of course, it has its share of painful times. After all, this may be the sight of your impressive birth, but it's also the sight of your defeat."

"Come out now!" An orange helmet materialized with a protruding forehead. "You have ten seconds before I bring this place on your head!"

"No need for violence," from out of the shadows stepped a being composed of green ooze in the shape of a man; its pupil-less eyes colored a glowing red. "At least, not yet."

"What do you want?!" The warrior seethed.

"I know much about you, Jasper. You and the empire you were created to serve."

"Yeah? What's it to ya?!"

"You've noticed it too, haven't you?"

"What?"

"It's decline," Jasper calmed a little as the being turned his back to her. "Ever since you gems lost the Earth and Pink Diamond, it went downhill. After the war, the Galvan became involved, limiting your colonies to uninhabited planets. Now the diamonds have become a group of sentimental fools, trying to cement their rule on crumbling ruins." He turned again and outstretched his arm. "Look at you; their greatest warrior and they don't even have the sense to retrieve you."

"That's enough!" She yelled. "I won't have you insult the diamonds!"

"Well, did they ever confirm the rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"The ones about colonies vanishing without a trace."

"No."

"Well they're true. I've been there."

"You're lying!" The gem snarled.

"Think about it. They would keep mere soldiers like you in the dark. Better to do that than shatter you and start a new crop with land they don't have."

"That can't be."

"It is." The stranger walked towards her as he kept speaking. "But it doesn't have to be this way. You can change it."

Jasper narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you saying?"

"You are the greatest warrior of your kind. It would make perfect sense if you became their leader..."

"Betray the diamonds?!"

"The diamonds betrayed your race! Every moment they are in power, the gems become weaker! Only you can return them to the conquerors they were! What would Pink Diamond want?"

"How dare you...?!"

"I dare because I am your only hope of helping you complete your master's vision. Lead my forces, and you can take what you are rightfully owed. You and your kind."

The gem looked down, the words finally getting to her. She raised her head. "And Rose? Will I be allowed to shatter her?"

"You may deal with your enemies at your leisure."

Jasper smiled, "Very well." While it may not have been noticeable, one might swear that the oozing being had a twisted smile on. "So, who are you?"

"I am known as Lord Fuse." The landscape around them shifted, changing from orange sandstone to green slime. From the ground, more green shapes pulled themselves from the fusion matter, their eyes a crimson red. "I think it's time you get acquainted with your new army."


End file.
